


Riding out the Storm

by LadyKae



Category: World's Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKae/pseuds/LadyKae
Summary: A heavy storm hit Sugar Blossom Village, and the mayor orders everyone to remain indoors. Unfortunately for Delaney, the town's newest farmer, she was at the Midnight Tavern when the call came in. Worst yet, Orion has no rooms available! What is a girl to do?Quint is the town sentinel, and he takes the safety of the residents very seriously. Serious enough to open his home to the one woman in town that he found himself enamored with despite how inappropriate he feels the attraction to be. Would he be alright with her under his roof for a few days to let the storm blow over?Or was this going to put into motion something that could and would not be quelled?





	1. The Storm

He was sitting at his normal table, reading a book during the two hour break that he afforded himself, when she swept into the Midnight Tavern.  The poor thing was soaked to the bone and shivering to the point that he could tell from the distance he was at. It wouldn’t take much in her case either to catch such a chill.  She barely weighed a buck thirty. He looked over his shoulder as he thought to himself. He was right near the fireplace after all. Her blue-green eyes lit up when they fell on him from across the way, and he nodded his head to the right.  A silent invitation to join him.

Within moments, Brynn was taking her cloak from her so that she could run it through the dryer for her and Indigo handed her a few towels.  It was early enough in the afternoon that they were dead, but it warmed his heart nonetheless to see that they were being so hospitable to their friend and neighbor.

It was one of the many reasons he had come to love this town.

“You’re not planning on going back into that, are you Quint?  It’s only gotten worse from this morning. I might even have to rent a room here in the inn tonight,” she said through chattering teeth. 

“Delaney, take my seat, please.  It’s right by the fire and you need to warm through.  I’ve already dried off and warmed up,” the town sentinel said kindly even as he dodged her worried inquiry.  He stood up with a little difficulty, but he did manage to get to his feet without his leg protesting too loudly.  It seemed to do that more often than not on cold, wet days like this. Quint gently ushered Delaney into the seat, and the smile she gave him in return made his heart do flips.  Ever since she had asked him to be her dance partner some months back, he had been feeling, well, completely smitten.

It was by no means manly nor was it something that should be used to describe a sentinel like himself, but it was a hell of a lot better than lovesick pup.

“Thanks a million Quint.  That feels lovely. OH! Before I forget!  In the main partition of my knapsack is something for you!” Delaney exclaimed brightly.  Brynn was back with more towels for her, and a spare set of clothing to borrow while the wet ones she wore were laundered.  The two women exchanged hushed whispers for a moment, and Delaney groaned in annoyance. “I’ll be right back, Quint. This mother hen over here won’t let me relax until I’ve put something a mite drier on.”

“She’s right to worry, Lane.  I’ll get it. You just go change.  I’m not leaving for a while yet. Barley would agree with me that no one, besides you, myself, Logan, or Senah, is going to brave this weather any time soon.” Quint assured her.  The pout in her lower lip made him pause for a moment and then he grinned in understanding. She wanted to see his reaction to whatever it was. “I’ll wait until you get back. Sentinel's word,” he promised.

Delaney beamed at that and only then did she follow Brynn towards the backroom to get changed.   
  


* * *

  
Quint continued to read his book, though he looked up on a whim when he heard Delaney bickering with Brynn as they made their way back over to the table he was at.  His heart leapt into his throat however when he saw the vision of beauty that was approaching him. The skirt was short in the front, coming to her mid thigh, but it belled out and lengthened to her calves in the back.  The shirt was innocent enough, a lovely three quarter sleeved blouse that belled out elegantly near the elbow which brought the summer bracelets on her wrists to one’s attention. Her hair was still damp, but it was quickly drying to soft, lovely waves of caramel brown that framed her round face invitingly.  What kept drawing his attention most was a pair of knee high leather boots hugged at her legs teasingly, looking tighter than what should be permissible. It was giving him the image of seeing those lovely, lean legs wrapped around his naked hips as they rocked sensually back and forth to meet hers.

Just that thought alone nearly made Quint erupt from his seat.  He didn’t sexually fantasize about his charges. He was here to protect and serve the people of Spring Blossom Village, not to bed or woo any of them.

By the spirits, though, Delaney  **_did_ ** look positively divine just like this.

The woman in question was shooting her friend a glare of epic proportions, for if looks could kill then Brynn would have been ash on the wind for her choice of outfits for Delaney.  It served to settle his nerves a little that she wasn’t intentionally trying to attract anyone’s attentions, and that she was less than pleased with the garments herself. 

“I’ll bring over a toddy for ya, Lane.” Brynn said with a wink as Quint helped Delaney back into the seat that she had vacated.

“I’m going to kill her!” Delaney hissed under her breath as she tried to fold the back of the skirt over her bare legs.  No matter what angle, Quint would be able to see her knickers if either of them moved just right!

Quint chuckled and he removed his scarf. “Here Lane,” he offered once more. 

By the spirits, thank you Quint.  It’s good to know that there is one certifiable gentleman in these parts.” Delaney whispered under her breath as she laid the scarf over her bare thighs.  She gave him a tender smile before her gaze lingered a little on his neck. A scar was there as well, almost lining up perfectly with the one over his eye. Knowing that he would rather not talk about it, Delaney turned her attentions to her knapsack and she smiled as she drew out a still warm container for him. 

Quint took the container from her wordlessly.  It didn’t take much to see that it was food. It was wrapped tightly in aluminum foil to keep the chill of the day and the rain away, and was still hot to the touch.  Once he had removed the outer casing of foil, Quint popped the side of the lid to take a small sniff. 

As he inhaled, he was instantly transported to heaven.  It couldn’t be...How had she figured out what his favorite food was?!

“Sparrow mentioned that you really liked getting the dumplings from his shop whenever they were fresh.  I wanted to find a way to thank you for joining me on stage back at the Misty Music Festival, even though you didn’t have to.  It took Sparrow all this time to teach me how to make them right.” Delaney admitted as she looked off to the side. A small blush lit up her cheeks, made even more rosy from the warmth of the fire nearby. 

“Well, let’s see if the lessons paid off then, shall we?” Quint said with a small grin.  She had crammed the container as full of food as possible. Along with the dumplings was a generous serving of rice, covered in a fresh tomato and mushroom gravy with some seared loach on the side.  Everything looked amazing however. All of his favorites in one dish…Quint couldn’t help the soft smile that crossed his face as he continued to look over everything. It look positively delicious and his mouth was watering the longer the savory aromas lingered in his nose. 

This was one mighty thank you. 

“For the record, Lane, I was more than honored to join you on the stage that night.  You were an amazing and graceful dance partner. You’re welcome on the same note though.”

Delaney watched, unable to breath or move out of sheer nervousness, as Quint brought the first dumpling to his lips.  She heard the delicate snap as he bit through the dough, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from how his jaw moved as he chewed.  Her thighs nearly flooded with moisture when she heard his groan of delight.  _ By the spirits, only you would turn this into something sexual like a freak. _ Delaney mused, chastising herself for her behavior all the while. 

“I daresay I’ll be coming to you and not Sparrow if I get the craving for dumplings.” Quint said as he finished the savory morsel.  He began digging into the dish with gusto, peppering his frenzy with compliments of the taste of the meal. 

Delaney watched with happiness as Quint ate heartily.  She tried to make sure that he got some measure of a home cooked meal from her on the daily if their paths crossed.  On the few days that she hadn’t had the time to cook, Delaney at least had some mushrooms on hand that Quint was always happy to accept.  He really did love them a lot. “I’m glad you like it. I’ll be more than happy to make them for you anytime you want, Quint. Don’t make it too often, though, or I’ll charge what Sparrow does.” she added with a flirtatious wink. 

Quint chuckled warmly as he finished the meal.  It had been absolutely delicious. “It would be coin well spent for the entire meal.  Even if it was a gesture to thank me, I find myself needing to thank you for such a wonderful repast,” he told her honestly.  His blue gaze met hers and he felt a warmth rise in both his chest and cheeks from the light he saw there. 

When was the last time a woman had looked at him like that?

Quint was about to say something when Orion came bursting into the main part of the bar.  He and Delaney were the only two people there.

“Quint, I just got a call from Barley.  This storm is going to be a doozy and he’s asked everyone to stay home for the next two…” Orion’s features paled when he saw Delaney sitting beside Quint.  “Oh sweet spirits...Delaney, I didn’t realize you were here. I don’t have any open rooms,” he said, obviously pained to say it.

“The mayor decreed an advisory for everybody to stay indoors for the next two days?” Delaney clarified.  His two rooms were in use, and the third upstairs was never rented out. It was Paxal’s room for when the man came back to Sugar Blossom Village from his travels.  Her hands were shaking. She had braved the storm long enough to get into town to get her package from Senah, but that was as far as her tolerance of storms like these went.  More than likely, she’d get herself sick from cowering somewhere trying to hide from the thunder strikes.

“You can’t possibly be thinking of going back to your farm in all this?!” Indigo yelled, swinging his arms wide as if that would emphasize just how asinine her idea was. 

“She’s not. I’ll keep her at the guardhouse with me.” Quint cut in, his voice full of authority.  “Thankfully it’s right over here and if we cut through the back we’ll get there in minutes.”

“Do I not get a say in this?!” Delaney demanded, rising to her feet in her ire.  Just who did Quint think he was? Making arbitrary decisions like that was a bonafide way to get on her bad side and quick. 

“Delaney, I’m the town sentinel.  It’s my duty to keep you safe. It wouldn’t sit well with any of us if you were to go off into this weather on your own to get back to your farm. I have more than enough room to house you for the next two days to ride out the storm.  From there you can call Hunter and Benjamin to if they can check on your girls and Eisen if you want. It’s either that, or I walk you home and Maiya and I bunk with you for the next couple days.” Quint said seriously. 

Delaney couldn’t help it, she creamed herself at his tone, at the stern, yet compassionate look in his eyes.  Quint was her idea of walking perfection, and she had always been a sucker for a man in armor. What she needed was the privacy of her home to rub one out to thoughts of the man before her.  He stirred her in ways no man, nor other sentinel for that matter, ever had before. Her girly bits wanted his manly ones, almost desperately and in the worst possible ways sometimes. All she knew was that she wanted this man to not just punch, but completely obliterate, her v-card.  But it was much more than lust for Delaney on the same note. She had become emotionally invested in Quint, to a point where her heart broke and tears flooded her eyes and cheeks if she saw him grabbing at his leg. She had witnessed it more than once, not that Quint knew that. She had no intentions of ever telling him either. She wanted to keep his pride intact after all. “I’ll...I’ll join you at the guardhouse, Quint.  The animals should be alright tonight, but I’ll phone over to the carpenter shop to see if Hunter can check on my girls and Eisen in the morning.” Delaney whispered at first.

Quint visibly relaxed at those words and he nodded to himself after a moment.  Knowing that she would be safe did wonders to ease his anxiety. Knowing that she would be safe, cohabiting with him for two days, made his stomach do excited, nervous, flips.  “Thank you, Lane,” he said softly. “I’ll guess we’ll wait until your clothes and cloak are dry so that you have something to change into when we get there.” 

“Sounds like a plan Quint.  Orion, let me get a couple bottles of the grog you made last season.  I have a feeling I’m going to need it to get through this storm. The company will be wonderful, but the sounds...Well, not so much.”  
  


* * *

  
Quint opened the door to the guardhouse, and he had the grace to blush at all the clutter that abounded.  He had been a bachelor for a long time after all. Besides, he wasn’t used to entertaining lovely young ladies like Delaney.

At least the dishes were done and the garbage taken out.

“I apologize for the mess, but at least it’s warm and dry.  The bathroom is off the kitchen over there if you want to get changed.” Quint offered softly. 

Delaney shook her head as she hung her cloak up on the rack. “I’m good, Quint. You go ahead.  It was just a quick dash and my cloak took the brunt of it. Do you have a futon?” she inquired.

“You’re not sleeping on the floor.  You’re a lady. You’ll get the bed. I’ll take the floor.” Quint said, his tone not brooking for any opposition.  His leg was killing him from the quick run over. He was rummaging through his chest of drawers for some drier clothing, something more comfortable for that matter.  The worst part of all this was what he needed to do to help with the pain in his leg, and he didn’t want Delaney to see it. There just wasn’t enough room in the bathroom for him to do it, and the cord for the plug was nowhere near long enough to reach in there.

Delaney puffed up indignantly at the man, while alpha in every sense of the word, tried to impose his will on her. “You’re not taking the floor either.  I’m imposing on you here, Quint. Not only that, sleeping on the floor can’t be good for your leg! No! I am taking the floor and that’s final. My being a lady be damned.  I will not allow you to put your own comfort before mine like that. If you plan on being bull headed about it, I will go as far as to make you sleep beside me in the bed. I’m not putting you out of your bed and that, sir, is final.”

Quint was stunned into shock and silence by her outburst.  Sleeping beside her in the bed? Was she crazy? People were going to be talking as it was!  Sure, Orion, Indigo and Brynn would put down any rumors of them getting romantically involved during these next two days.  They all knew that Quint was and would be nothing but a proper gentleman with her. 

Then again, if any rumors did start, it would be from those three.  They had been the only ones present in the tavern after all. 

“Sharing a bed is out of the question, Lane…” Quint argued.  A slight rouge was staining his cheeks at the thought of him spooned behind her, his nose buried in those magnificent caramel colored curls, came to mind. “For all I know, you snore.” he added with a grin, teasing her.

“I face the same worry with you, Quint.” Delaney shot back with a grin.  “Seriously, we’re both adults here. No one’s going to know unless either of us tell them, and quite frankly, I have no desire to put either of us into the rumor mill in such a fashion.  What harm could come of it?”

Quint’s brow raised in curiosity.  If he didn’t know any better, Delaney was now actively trying to get him on board with her idea.  Why? He was teetering on the fence as it was. “You kick me once, I’m going to the floor.” he said after a moment. 

“I think the worst you’d have to worry about is me cuddling you.  Eisen sleeps beside me on nights like this and, well, it helps me feel better.  I’m not overly fond of thunderstorms, much less ones of this magnitude.” Delaney admitted, looking towards the floor with shame.  “It reminds me of the night I lost my parents.”

Quint’s expression softened and he silently walked over to where Delaney was standing.  He set his change of clothes down on the bed and both arms came up, wrapping around her gently. “I’m sorry…” he whispered. 

His sympathy was completely sincere, and Delaney wrapped her arms around him too, soaking in the comfort he was offering.  “We had been out of town, and we were driving back home when a storm like this came out of nowhere. I don’t remember much else, but I remember that the car hit a slick patch on the road, and it put us out of control.  I blacked out for a few minutes, but when I came to, I was out of the car, my shoulder and arm bleeding profusely, and the car was upside down and on fire. My parents, bless their souls, had thankfully died upon impact.” Delaney whispered against his chest.  The leather of his armor was cool against her forehead, though it was quickly warming the longer they stood like this. 

Quint swallowed hard.  He understood what had gone unspoken.  They had died before the flames could get to them.  That would have been a very agonizing death. “If cuddling is the worst of it, then I think we’ll be fine, Lane.  I’m going to go change. You’re welcome to browse the bookshelf.” he said into her hair. The urge to kiss her on the forehead was great, the desire to kiss her fully even more intense.  It had been years since he had last been attracted to a woman like this. He felt dirty on the same note for it, considering that he was much older than her.

Delaney smiled as she stood on tiptoe, and her lips pressed a soft, sweet kiss against his cheek.  “Thank you, Quint,” she whispered.

Electricity crackled throughout his entire body at the feel of her lips against his skin.  Every muscle tensed, his entire being screaming at him to kiss her. Instead he gave her a small grin as he rested his forehead to hers.  The action, in of itself, felt much more intimate than a kiss. “You’re welcome Delaney,” he returned softly. 

Delaney was browsing the bookshelf when she heard Quint stepping out of the bathroom.  She turned to look at him and a bright blush rose to her cheeks at the sight of him. He was in a pair of loose pajama pants and a blue wife beater. 

By the spirits, his armor was hiding such a delicious body under all those layers.  His abs and pecs alone looked as if they had been chiseled straight out of marble. He was cut just the way she loved too, with his torso tapering in a v shape to his abdomen.  His arms were the perfect blend of size and strength. While he wasn’t overly bulky, Delaney knew from experience that Quint could lift her quite easily. The crowning glory of it all was the way those pants fell on his ass though. 

That ass was nothing short of worthy of fanatic worship. 

Delaney could easily see herself grabbing at those beautiful glutes, her head thrown back in pleasure as Quint…Realizing where her thoughts were going, Delaney blushed brilliantly before turning around.  This was not going to be as much of a walk in the park as she thought.

The two conversed a little, and Delaney moved over to the kitchen to make supper.  She attempted to shoo Quint when he came in to help her, it was for naught. Both of them were stubborn to a tee, and when either of them got it into their minds about something there was no stopping them in most cases.  Together they made a nice, filling meal of pan-seared tuna with fried rice and dumplings. 

The night was spent with very little conversation as both Delaney and Quint lost themselves in a good book.  Maiya was soaking up all the attention as well as Delaney’s fingers scratched a little behind her ears. The pooch was contentedly snoozing beside her all the while. 

Quint looked up when he heard Delaney yawn, and he smiled at the sight of Maiya passed out cold beside her on the couch.  “Getting sleepy?”

Delaney nodded as she carefully carried the sleeping pooch over to her pet bed and Maiya growled a little in her sleep at something.  “Yeah. This is about the time I go to bed anyways. Probably best if I stick to my schedule,” she replied, stretching a little. She looked down at her clothes before blushing brightly. 

Quint realized the problem as well and he chortled as he made for the chest of drawers once more.  “Here Delaney,” he said, handing her a large shirt and a pair of his pajama bottoms. 

Delaney smiled sweetly as she took the items in hand.  “Thank you again Quint.” 

She was changed within minutes, and Quint couldn’t deny that there was nothing, not in this world or the next, sexier than the sight of Delaney wearing his clothing.  It was hard to keep his eyes to himself as they turned down the covers, and Quint turned out all the lights after a moment. Delaney had taken the side closest to the wall, allowing him easier access on and off the bed.  A small smile turned up the corners of his mouth as he laid down beside her. 

This was something he wouldn’t mind getting used to…

Quint paused a moment, wondering just where in hell that idea had come from.  Delaney was much too young for him, too full of light, joy, and laughter to be saddled with an old gimp like himself.  He was stiff as he came to a rest against his pillows and Quint stared up at the ceiling. He really hadn’t felt his leg throb since they had both entered the guard house however.  He felt amazing all things considered. Amazing, and nervous all at once that was. 

Delaney rolled over again, and she gave him a strong hug as she laid beside him.  She was in a good mood from the wonderful company and food. It had done wonders to help her tune out the storm still raging outside.  “Good night Quint.” she said sleepily. She nuzzled his chest through his shirt as his arm wrapped around her reflexively, and a small contented sigh escaped her.  “This feels good…” she mumbled.

Quint couldn’t help but agree.  She was invading his space, but she had warned him fairly about the possibility of her cuddling him.  One of her legs tangled with his good one even as his free hand came up of its own volition to hold the one of hers that was over his heart.  Her fingers were absently tapping out the rhythm of his heartbeat as she fell fully asleep, and Quint turned his head down for the briefest of moments to place a single kiss on the top of her head.  “Good night Delaney.” he breathed out against her hair as his eyes closed.   
  


* * *

  
“Daddy…”

**_Kaboom_ ** !

The word, followed by the harsh thunderclap, drew him out of his sleep as if he had been doused in ice water.  Quint had turned onto his side sometime during the night, and Delaney…

She was thrashing on the bed, clearly caught in a nightmare as the storm raged around them. 

Quint rolled over a little more, and he carefully straddled Delaney’s hips in an effort to keep her from moving closer to the side of the bed.  She could get hurt falling out after all. “Delaney, Delaney! Sweetness, wake up!” Quint called out. He hurriedly dodged as Delaney’s hand’s shot out, and he grabbed her by both wrists as she continued to flail.  “ C’mon, Delaney, snap out of it...Please sweetness, open your eyes.”

Delaney inhaled sharply as she strained upwards and her eyes snapped open as she came face to face with Quint.  Tears were in her eyes and racing down her cheeks as she panted heavily. “The smoke...I can...The car…” Delaney stammered brokenly.  Her teal gaze found his bright azure ones and the longer she gazed into those sapphire colored depths, the more she began to come back to herself.  His hands were loosening their gentle grip on her wrists, and Delaney entwined their fingers before they lost the contact completely.

By the five shades, Quint looked decidedly delicious just like this. 

Her heart hammering, both in fear, and the rush of the feeling overtaking her, Delaney fell back against the mattress, pulling Quint with her.  She was caged under him for the moment, their fingers still entwined, and Delaney’s eyes narrowed slightly as the heady feeling building began to overtake the fear that she had woken up with.  She felt free, wanton even, and her body was burning. Delaney pushed herself up slightly, and her lips slid over Quint’s. He stiffened for the briefest of moments, and Delaney couldn’t hold back the chuckle that escaped her.

The moment her tongue swept across his bottom lip, Quint relaxed against her, and he stretched out over her on the mattress. 

“Quint…” Delaney breathed out as he began kissing his way down her jawline to her neck. 

“Mmhmm?”

“Make love to me...Please…” Delaney gasped as his lips suckled a sweet spot just behind her ear.  Her body arched high, attempting to make contact with his, and she moaned deeply as her mons brushed against his erection.  “I...Oh!”

Quint couldn’t help himself, he ground himself against her.  He hissed even as he savored the friction, the sweet gasp of pleasure that came from Delaney, and the feel of her softness against his rigid frame.  He repeated the motion and Delaney matched his movements this time, and he was rewarded with the sexist moan that he had ever heard in his life. She wanted him. 

But how could someone so young and vibrant want an old man like him?

“Tell me to leave, Delaney…” he whispered, his lips hovering above hers as their bodies continued the dance they had begun.

“Oh hell no! You’re not leaving this bed nor me, period. I don’t just want you, Quint. I need you…” Delaney panted before she sat them both up again.  Her fingers left his, but the connection remained as she kissed Quint passionately once more. Blindly, they found their mark, the hem of his wife beater and Delaney began shoving the damn thing up his torso.  She smiled against his lips as he began helping her undress him, and Delaney grabbed both of his wrists, guiding his hands to where his shirt was bunched up at her hips.

Quint couldn’t deny her.  Delaney’s passion for him was honest, and he was going to die a happy man drowning in it.  Slowly, so as to give her a chance to change her mind, Quint rose his borrowed shirt up her torso.  He groaned in both delight and pain when her breasts bounced into view. 

The sentinel had always fancied himself a breast man after all.

Quint dipped down, his lips pressing a blazing trail of desire into Delaney’s skin as his kissed his way down from her collar bone to the swell of her bosom.  Her fingers instantly found purchase in Quint’s hair as his lips wrapped around the pert bud, and he suckled her gently. The faint scent of her arousal wafted up to him, and Quint’s mouth watered from it.  Delaney smelled positively divine. As he teased her, his hands swept down her sides until they reached the elastic band that was holding his borrowed pants up on her full hips. 

Delaney was built just how he liked them.  Pear shaped body, full, but not overly huge breasts, petite size.  It was as if she was made just for Quint…

_ Don’t go thinking like that... _ he chastised himself internally.  Delaney was undulating against him, her hand still fully grasping his verdant strands of hair.  The way she was moving was driving him wild with want, and his cock felt hard enough to hammer nails as it was. 

“Quint...Darlin’, please…” Delaney panted needily.  She could feel his fingers toying with both the skin on her hip and the waistband of the pants she had borrowed.  A fetching blush stained her cheeks, not for what she was doing, but for the surprise Quint was going to get when he took them off.

“In time, honey…” Quint answered before switching to the other tit.  Delaney hissed at the sensation of cold air hitting the wet nipple, only to moan unabashedly as Quint began sucking, nipping, and licking at its twin.  He laid her back down, kissing his way over her toned abdomen. His fingers hooked into the elastic of the sleep pants on either side and he nearly faltered. 

He didn’t feel anything else under them…

Delaney had the grace to look sheepish.   “I, uh, don’t have a spare pair here, and I washed mine out while I was getting changed. They’re still drying.” 

“That makes sense.” Quint chortled.  His azure gaze was bright as it locked onto hers in the darkness and he pulled the garment down her legs.  A soft smile was on his face all the while. It had been years since he had partaken of a woman’s charms and to have Delaney here…

It was nothing short of a blessing.

Most women didn’t want a man who was broken.  To have Delaney in his arms, his bed, accepting him was a huge boost to his self esteem.  Her natural scent wafted up to his nose, gentle and unassuming, and Quint couldn’t help but take a deep whiff of it.  She smelled positively delicious, and he would be a fool to pass up partaking of this particular pleasure.

Delaney squirmed in anticipation as Quint pressed a soft, gentle kiss to her mons.  She had dreamed of him doing this, and she hissed as she felt another gush roll out to coat her inner thighs.  She bit her bottom lip as she saw Quint’s nostrils flare at her scent, and Delaney’s legs spread a little further as her sentinel moved down.  He made a big production of taking in another whiff. 

“You smell so sweet…” he whispered.  His warm breath fanned over her moistened thighs, making Delaney wiggle again from the sensation.  He chuckled sensually as he locked his gaze to hers again. His tongue darted out, devling between her lower lips and he gathered her flavor on it before suckling her clit.  A pleased groan rumbled out from his chest, and Delaney’s first cry of pleasure fell on his ears. Instinctively, Quint wrapped his arms under her thighs to hold her in place as he immersed himself in her and even then, Delaney was arching high to wiggle out of his grasp. 

“Oh shit! QUINT! YES!” Delaney cried.  Her fingers tangled in his hair again, and she heard Quint chuckled into her pussy.  Apparently this was a desired reaction for him. He barely nipped her clit with his teeth, and Delaney screeched as her back arched high, lifting Quint at the same time. 

Quint rose to his knees, bringing Delaney’s core up with him, and he winked down at her before resuming what he was doing.  Her flavor was much sweeter than her scent had led him to believe and he wanted more. Quint’s tongue eased into her opening, trying to draw more of her flavor from her, when he felt something block his intrusion any further. His eyes went wide in understanding and he nearly dropped her to the mattress in surprise. “Delaney...I...You…”

Delaney looked up to Quint, her gaze pleading and needy all at once.  “Quint?” Dammit, she had been right there! What had happened? Why had he stopped?

“You’re still…” Quint stammered.  How had he let himself get so carried away?!  He began to ease her down to the mattress, mentally kicking himself in the ass for getting swept up in the rush.

“Not for long...My v-card, my choice.  That’s you Quint.” Delaney said as she sat up.  Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands buried in his hair as she brought them nose to nose.  “Make me forget this storm, the memories that surface with it...I don’t want to know anything but you, Quint.”  Her lips met his once more, and she moaned as she tasted herself upon them. Delaney could definitely see why he had enjoyed paying homage to the gates of paradise.  

She was nearly as sweet as the produce she grew.

“I’m too old for you.” he whispered into her mouth before Delaney silenced his protests again. 

“I don’t care about age, Quint.” Delaney purred.  One hand had released the green strands and had headed south, traveling the expanse of his torso.  It was littered in tight, lighter green curls, and her gaze glittered. She loved body and facial hair on a man. 

Just another reason why none of the younger men appealed to her.

“I’m nearly twenty years your senior.  You’re not even twenty yet.” Quint protested weakly.

“Actually, you’re only twelve years older than me.  I don’t look my age.” Delaney replied with a grin. “Besides, I was able to buy alcohol more than once from Orion, remember?”

Quint took a moment to think it over, and he found that Delaney was going to be patient while he did as much.  He had only just turned thirty eight, meaning that Delaney was twenty six if her math was right. She wasn’t wrong that she didn’t look her age and if that were the case, that would explain why she wasn’t attracted to any of the younger men.

She was older than all of them after all.

And she had been saving herself all this time for who she felt was the right man.  In this case, she felt, no seemed to be adamant, that it was him. If he were honest, twelve was a much better age gap than twenty.  He didn’t feel like such a cradle robber now that he knew her real age. Quint leaned in, cradling one side of Delaney’s jaw as he pressed his lips to hers once more.  If she wanted him, he would be good to her.

Delaney responded to his kisses with sweet sighs and moans and Quint felt her tongue tap at his lip.  He lifted her up, wrapping those lovely lean legs over his hips before depositing her against the pillows once more.  He ground against her lightly, and Delaney threw her head back in reaction, gripping at him tightly. It was easy to see just how worked up she was still.

“As much as I don’t want to stop kissing you, I don’t leave anything unfinished.” Quint whispered against her lips, sounding like the living embodiment of sin.  He kissed his way back down Delaney’s beautiful body, making it a much faster trail this time as opposed to earlier. He wanted her quaking against his lips and tongue sooner rather than later.  He had nearly had her at the precipice as it was. His leg spasmed and Delaney heard his hiss of discomfort. 

She sat up quickly as he gripped the top of his left quadricep muscle, and Delaney looked alarmed.  This was the first time all night it had bothered him. “Quint?” she asked, clearly worried.

This wasn’t going to stop him, not if he had anything to say about it.  “I’ll be fine Lane. Just need a quick change of position is all.” he purred sexily.  Delaney gasped as Quint hauled her flush against him, but he was all smiles as he turned them around and he fell onto his back against the mattress.  There. That helped with his leg immensely already. Quint gently maneuvered Delaney to where he wanted her and he smirked at the resounding blush that colored her cheeks, neck, and the top of her perky tits when she realized that she was sitting over his face.  “Might want to grab the headboard there, honey.”

Delaney didn’t have to be told twice, though she trembled and strained against Quint’s hold when he resumed his pleasurable assault on her sensitive clit.  “Oh shit! Quint!” Delaney cried, her back arching so far back that it popped a few times. A fresh slew of swears fell from her lips as his tongue delved into her tight folds again, and Delaney fought to keep herself from grinding against his face.

She didn’t want to smother him after all.

Quint held her firmly in place as he continued to draw out more of her ambrosia.  He could tell she was close, as he could feel her channel fluttering slightly around his tongue.  He reached one hand around, his bright azure gaze locked to her the entire time, and he flicked her clit a few times before mashing it with the pads of his fingers.

That did the trick.  Delaney screamed his name as she orgasmed, her body fighting to undulate wildly in response to the waves of pleasure that were rocking her system.  Quint held her tight though, and he made sure to get every last drop of the nectar that she had given him. When her movements finally stilled, Quint released his hold on her.  He was licking his lips, and feeling quite pleased with himself for being able to bring Delaney to orgasm the way he had.

The look of pride and satisfaction on his face made Delaney smile seductively.  He had better be ready to go all night long. She was only getting warmed up and she was ready to be made a woman in every sense of the word.  “My turn?” she purred, her aquamarine eyes finding his blue ones. 

“In what way?” Quint asked. 

“Returning the favor kind of way.” Delaney replied seductively.  She wouldn’t mind sucking his cock to get him off. He had loved how she tasted after all, it stood to reason that she might enjoy his too.

Quint actually blushed.  He wasn’t expecting her to want to go down on him for her first time.  He figured she might be ready to move on to the main event.

Delaney didn’t wait as she slinked down, stretching out over him.  Her lips and tongue cleaned the rest of her emissions from his face before she shared them with him, and Quint groaned in delight at what she had done.  His hips surged up to meet hers and Delaney rubbed her body against his, stimulating them both. “I think I’m going to like sucking your cock Quint…” she whispered in his ear. 

“I’m going to explode if I don’t get inside of you,” he returned.

“Turnabout's fair play, Quint.  Besides, I know enough from listening to Amber and Mono that men last longer after the first shot.”  Her teeth gently scraped against the skin of his neck and Delaney gasped. She had accidentally nipped near his scar!  Did it still bother him?

“Little sensitive there…” Quint admitted, seemingly reading her thoughts. 

Delaney pressed a kiss fully to the marred skin, only to do the same to the one over his eye. “I don’t know if you’ll ever tell me what happened, Quint, but know this much.  These scars? I don’t find them horrific, nor do I think that they make you anything less than a capable sentinel. If I know you as well as I do now, I’m positive that you got them from going head long into some sort of danger to protect or save someone.  They’re nothing but badges of valor to me. You…” Quint felt something warm and wet hit his skin and he realized that she was crying. “...you push yourself much too hard. It’s like you’re still trying to give yourself some sort of penance for what you feel you did wrong.  I wish there was a way for you to see yourself how I see you. Courageous, temperate, just, kind, empathetic...You embody everything a sentinel is supposed to truly be.”

Quint had no words, but he did silence her sweet rambling with a kiss that left her dizzy.  “No more tears.” he whispered against her lips before claiming them once more. Delaney was pulling at his pants, trying to get them off.  Quint wanted them off as well and he helped her to peel them away without once breaking their connection. What Delaney had just told him meant more than she would ever know.  He hissed against her teeth as her fingers found his manhood and he buried his face against her neck as she began pumping the shaft. Her name fell from his lips in a desperate plea for more and Delaney rolled Quint onto his back. 

“It’s my turn, remember?” she whispered seductively.  Delaney resumed her journey down, this time taking care to only kiss the skin of his neck.  Tears flooded her eyes as she saw the evidence of Quint having been run through on a blade and she kissed the skin tenderly.  As she went lower, his left leg came into sight and Delaney openly wept for the pain he was in. There was a full chunk missing near the top of the knee. 

What had caused him to be injured so badly?

Quint’s thumb gently brushed her tears away and Delaney looked back up at him.  No words were needed once more, and Delaney felt him twitch in her hand. A small smile slowly raised the corners of her lips and she marveled at the magnificent tool that would soon be part of her, inside of her.  He was easily ten inches long, and her long fingers had trouble touching as she wrapped them around his girth. One thing was for certain.

Her v-card was most certainly in its dying throes. 

Delaney glued her eyes to Quint’s as she leaned in, and her tongue darted out tentatively to collect a drop of murky precum that had gathered at the tip.  She gauged the taste, and she smiled. It had a slightly woody flavor to it, but it was definitely palatable. Her mouth enclosed over him and she took delight in watching and hearing Quint’s reaction.  His hands had flown to the headboard and he let out a long moan of delight. His head flew back against the pillows and the cords of his neck strained as he tried to allow her the same chance to explore his body.  Delaney found her rhythm soon enough and she hummed happily around his dick that she was obviously giving him so much pleasure.

Quint’s hips thrust up at the same time she was coming down in reaction, and he sat up fully in worry that he had accidentally gagged her.  Delaney used that moment to grab one of his hands and she placed it on top of her head with a wink. Quint’s fingers wove into the caramel tresses, and he marveled at how silken they felt in his grip.  He swallowed hard at Delaney’s unspoken connotation. That she wanted him to guide her to what felt best to him. 

“Just keep doing what you’re doing, honey…” Quint groaned out.  It had been many, many years since he had last had a blowjob. His grip on her hair tightened ever so slightly as Delaney picked up her pace, altering the tightness of her hand every now and again to change the feeling.  He nearly jumped off the bed when he felt her other hand start playing with his balls. “Oh damn…” Delaney hummed in response again, glad to have found something that he enjoyed. His cock twitched in her mouth in response and Quint was left gasping as Delaney brought him closer and closer to the brink.  “Delaney...Honey, I’m gonna…” he growled out.

Delaney didn’t care, all her focus was set to getting her sentinel to come.  She wasn’t moving. He had drank down her release after all. She was adamant about doing the same that he had done for her. 

Both Quint’s hands found the back of her head and he pulled her as flush against him as he dared even as he exploded in her mouth with her name on his lips.  He was more than glad to be laying down when he felt her mouth, tongue, and throat moving together. A sure sign that she was swallowing. 

Quint was more than certain both his legs would have given out after that.  He moaned slightly as Delaney began kissing her way back up his body and she stretched out over him fully.  Quint’s hands rested on her hips, keeping her in place even as he kissed her once more. 

It was a good thing his stamina was still good…

Delaney blushed when she felt the heralding pulses of his cock coming back to life.  “I thought it took awhile…” she blurted out.

“Maybe for other men, but bear in mind that I work out most everyday.  My stamina is much better than theirs.” Quint purred in return. He turned them over, his leg feeling better now that it had a break, and he began teasing Delaney again once more.  The way her eyes fluttered as Quint rubbed his cock against her, the soft; almost mewling, sounds that she made, and the feel of her wetness had him raring to go once more in what felt like record time.  Delaney was getting just as worked up as he was, if the way she was pulling against him said anything.

“Quint! Stop teasing me dammit! I will flip us back over and ravage you if you...OH!” Delaney was just about to finish her threat when Quint reached between them and slapped his cock against her pussy.  The crown landed right on her clit, pulling a new wave of moisture from her that liberally wet his shaft. 

Quint  adjusted himself to where he was lined up and ready, and Delaney looked up at him vulnerably.  The look on her face made her look so young. It was hard to think of her as a twenty six year old woman when she was gazing at him like that.  Quint’s insecurities rose to the fore again. He had to shake them off before he backed out and didn’t touch her ever again. “Why me?” he asked. 

Delaney’s expression softened and she pulled him in, both for a kiss and piercing her body for the first time.  She barely felt the pinch of him breaking through her last bastion of innocence. “Because, out of everyone here in the village, your pain matched mine in a sense.  I don’t feel it when I’m with you.” she whispered against his lips. Quint drew away a little, only to press himself inside of her fully, and Delaney’s head flew back at the feeling of the gentle slide and check of their bodies.  “I can connect to you more than anyone else in the village Quint. I...AH! Yes!”

“Mmm, no more words now honey…” Quint purred out against her ear.  She had convinced him with the first sentence and she didn’t need to ramble on.  Delaney was right. They both were holding on to pain from their past, and like her, he didn’t feel it as strongly when she with him.  Even his leg didn’t hurt that much. “Just let me love you…”

Delaney was in a haze of sensation as Quint flexed into her body, and she clung to him for dear life all the while.  Her legs were wrapped tightly over his hips and waist while one hand tried to find some sort of hold on his back. The other was buried in his hair as their bodies moved together in an age old dance, and Delaney felt tears of joy spill down her cheeks. 

She had never felt whole until now. 

Quint was the perfect lover.  Attentive, strong, thorough, but gentle at the same time.  He didn’t need to pound a woman to climax to prove he was a man.  No, he was a master at making love, and Delaney wanted to be his only from this moment.  He eased her into the positions he wanted, all to bring her more and more pleasure. 

“Quint! Yes!” she cried out.  He had rolled her onto her side and he had one of her legs pulled flush against his torso as he continued to work his length in and out of her body.  He had hit something that had made light erupt behind her eyelids, and her body quivered for more.

“Right there?” Quint questioned, driving into that same spot once more.  She could hear the sexy little smirk that was on his face. “Or right here?”  He changed his angle ever so slightly, but it was enough to make Delaney’s toes curl. 

“Shit!  Right there!  Do that again, please!” she exclaimed.  Delaney rolled her hips at the same time Quint thrust inside of her again and she screamed his name in delectation again. 

Quint began putting all his focus on that one spot, his thrusts becoming just a little harder and faster as he worked to bring her to the pinnacle again.  Delaney’s cries egged him on and he threw both her legs back over his hips. “Come for me honey,” he whispered against her lips. Quint hissed as Delaney’s fingers grabbed at his ass and she tried pulling him in faster and harder.  “Tell me how you want me,” he ordered sexily. “I can either keep up this pace, or I can go wild. Pinning you to the mattress, fucking you hard and fast…I’m fine for now, so don’t worry about me. Just tell me how you want me to please you, Lane.”

Delaney’s gemstone gaze fastened onto her lover’s for a moment.  The heat in them was reflected in his own, he knew. She loved the way the latter sounded and she smiled up at him.  “How about your choice? You’ve been phenomenal so far,” she returned before kissing Quint deeply. She gasped into his mouth as he hooked both of her legs over his arms, spreading her wide beneath him.  Delaney’s head flew back as Quint plowed into her, his cock knocking against her cervix, and she held onto him for dear life. “Oh Quint! Yes! YES!” she cried out in time with each thrust.

That was exactly what she had been needing from him.

Quint could feel the stirrings of her orgasm coming, and not a moment to soon as his was building as well.  His pride demanded that he feel her reach the zenith first. “That’s it, Laney...Let me feel you...Come for me love…”

Delaney was lost to Quint’s wild, passionate possession.  His words were the breaking point however and she felt herself draw inward before exploding.  Quint gasped in surprise before he joined her in their shared bliss. His hips flexed of their own accord into her body, emptying his seed inside of her.  Both went limp in the aftermath, and Delaney turned her head enough to find Quint’s lips. He returned her kiss, basking in the afterglow with her as one of his hands entwined with hers.

The storm was still raging outside, but for the first time in a long time, Delaney didn’t care.  
  


* * *

  
The rest of that night and the next day were spent in that bed, learning one another’s bodies. It had been years since Quint had felt like this. Virile, ready to take on the world…

Alive.

He wondered if it was such a good idea for this to continue between them.  He rarely had time for anyone because of his job. Would Delaney get clingy and demand he give it up?  Was this just a fling?  _ She not that kind of person, Quint. Ask her... _ his inner voice both chided and urged. 

Delaney was in the midst of working on dinner while Quint had an electro-stimulation machine hooked up to his leg.  It did wonders to help ease the pain he was in, and Delaney had finally talked him into taking care of his needs even though she was here.

“Besides, Quint, I’m part of the reason that your leg is as sore as it is,” she teased with sexy little laugh.  She brought a plate over for him and Quint’s mouth watered. It was the same little meal that she had made for him, only there were more vegetables included this time.  Steamed carrots, and potatoes completed the dish. 

“This looks amazing Lane, thank you.” Quint told her honestly.  He cleared his throat nervously and Delaney looked over to him. “Lane...I…”

“...am wondering where we’re going from here?” Delaney offered.  “I’ve been thinking the same thing myself in all honesty. The question is, what do you want?  What I want is something stable, something that I don’t have to second guess…”

Quint nodded before going into a contemplative silence.  “We go slow from here, Lane,” he offered. “Maybe meet up once or twice a week for lunch or dinner while I’m on patrol…”

Delaney smiled.  She had been scared that Quint was going to tell her that there was nowhere to go.  Was it possible that he felt something there as well? “I like the sound of that,” she replied before chuckling a little as she plated herself up.  “We kind of turned the dial to eleven, didn’t we?”

Quint laughed with her a little.  “Possibly twelve.” he joked. Delaney joined him at the table and Quint reached across it, placing his hand over hers.  “If anything happens…” He had been worried because the fact that they had not used protection once. 

Delaney shook her head even as tears filled her eyes.  “The car accident my parents and I were in pretty much rendered me sterile, Quint...One ovary was completely obliterated, hence the slight scarring you might have seen around there because it had to be surgically removed, and the fallopian tube for the other...Well...Let’s just say that the odds of me getting pregnant are exponentially huge because of the trauma and damage I suffered in the past,” she admitted. 

_ Your pain matched mine in a sense… _

By the five shades, Quint now understood what she had meant by that.  She saw herself as someone who was just as broken as he was. Quint laced his fingers with hers, silently vowing that he would show Delaney in no uncertain terms that she was far from broken.  

In fact, she was the one who had started to fix him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went in and did some massive edits (mostly just fixing punctuation errors, some grammatical and spelling as well) along with setting it up to how I've been typing lately. I hope this makes for a smoother reading experience for you all.


	2. Promises

Delaney returned to her farm the next morning, having been escorted home by Quint.  The conversation on the way over had been light, playful even for the sentinel, and Delaney loved every minute of it.  There had even been a moment where Quint had taken Delaney by the hand, spinning her into his embrace to some music that only he could hear before placing a single kiss on her forehead in parting.

“ I’ll see you around, Lane,” he said softly. 

Delaney smiled as she hauled Quint in for a single, searing hot kiss that nearly turned his legs to rubber.  “ Do try to take it easy Quint,” she replied against his lips. 

The guardian of the town nodded, unable to form a cohesive sentence.  It both thrilled and unnerved him that one kiss affected him this much.  His mouth descended to hers one last time, needing to return the favor, and Quint couldn’t help but smile when he felt her quaking against him.  It was then that he walked away because he knew what would happen if he didn’t.

Delaney walked over to her barn with shaky knees, smiling the smile of the newly lovestruck as she took a seat on the stool beside the barn door.  Her eyes had a dream-like sheen to them as she stared out into nothingness, but only until an irate moo from one of her cows pulled her from her revere.  It startled Delaney enough that she actually jumped.

“ Keep your hooves on, Emma Lou, I’ll be right there,” she called out to the heifer in question, still smiling.  Well, there were definitely some things that never changed.   
  


* * *

 

  
Quint felt a gnawing anxiety and guilt settle over him a week or so after the storm.  It was an irrational one, he knew it for that matter, but it still ate at his conscience and plagued his thoughts while awake.  Sleep, he had hoped, would have been a respite, but Quint soon learned that Delaney’s sweet scent was imprinted on his sheets and pillows.  The smell of her filled his dreams, pulling him back to the nights they had shared in this bed, and keeping his emotions in further turmoil.  The sentinel fought with himself over washing them, or even just changing out the bedding, but in the end, they stayed. He just couldn’t bring himself to get rid of the last thing that reminded him that those few, precious nights had indeed been real.  In the end, Quint avoided Delaney for a solid three weeks, only saying hello to her in passing but making it look like he were heavily entrenched in his work. Quint didn’t feel like himself and he didn’t want to bring that onto Delaney if he could help it.

His mental state of disarray grew to be such a hindrance that Quint did something that he never thought he would have done any time soon.  He sought guidance. One Sunday afternoon he headed over to the Maple Shrine to speak with Seth, the abbot, and parishioner of the temple. 

“It’s not often something troubles you enough to seek my counsel, my friend.” Seth said kindly as he and Quint took a seat on one of the benches outside of the shrine. 

“Abbot, I…” Quint began, and he sighed heavily.  “I fear I’ve done something unforgivable to someone I’ve come to greatly respect and admire.” 

Seth’s brow rose in curiosity.  “What could you have done to wrong this person?  Forgive me, but I’m on the ear of all the gossip around town and not one derogatory remark about you has passed from anyone’s lips,” the abbot said kindly.  Quint was staring ahead, completely lost in thought, when it dawned on the older man. “Ah, it’s of a very personal nature. I see.” He turned ever so slightly as he chuckled as if he were looking through the doors of the shrine.

Seth was almost certain that the young lady in question was inside the parish.  She had been coming to the shrine as well for the last few weeks, praying for guidance though she had yet to approach Seth on the matter.  She had been there for some time today; shortly after eight in the morning, praying and singing a soft hymn of healing and blessing. In fact, that was why he and Quint were speaking outside and not in his office. 

“Quint, my friend, I am not going to condemn you for sharing a night of mutual pleasure with someone.  I’m fairly certain I know who it is, and I know for a fact that she doesn’t care about the age gap. When he was here last, Paxal was telling me that her parents had a solid twenty three year age difference.  So to her, it’s just a number. If you’re trying to push away because you’re scared of what others may say about her, don’t worry. I think I can speak for the whole of the town that we happen to enjoy how proactive and lively you’ve been for the last few weeks.  I can’t remember a time when I’ve ever seen you so animated about something or someone. It’s like you’ve become an entirely different person.” Seth explained gently. When Quint stayed quiet he continued. “Delaney is a wonderful woman, Quint, and she’s deemed you worthy of her affections, among other things.  Are you worried because you don’t feel the same for her?” Quint instantly looked to Seth, shaking his head fervently. “Ah, so it’s that your worried because of what you feel for her. I see.” Seth chortled softly as he clapped Quint on the shoulder. “You both stand on a very delicate precipice right now, Quint, but to deny both of you something that could very well put you on the road to happiness is a fool’s errand.  You’ve been avoiding her since it happened, yes?”

Quint looked down to the ground, marveling at how; while nearly forty years old, he felt like a scolded teenager listening to Seth’s words.  “Admittedly yes,” he replied softly. 

“Then follow me.” Seth said jovially.  When Quint hesitated, the abbott shook his head with a chuckle.  “You don’t have to say anything, I just want to show you something.”

Quint was skeptical of the abbott for a moment but he followed him to the doors of the shrine nonetheless.  Seth opened up a special little window that would allow them to see inside, and he motioned for Quint to look through.  His blue eyes softened at the sight of Delaney, dressed in a flowing white skirt and her favorite white sleeveless shirt, on her knees before the altar.  She was clearly praying or meditating, and her sweet voice floated out to him. 

 

_ Nam omne vulnus cura carne _

_ Pro omnibus confractus, quod sit mederi _

_ Omnis gutta in sutura _

_ Purifica vulnus, dolor lenire _

_ Totum cor facere melius _

_ In posterum vocat, ita audiat _

_ Ne ipsum Vivamus anathema vivet _

_ Fiat voluntas fertur in sunto vitae gaudia laeto _

_ Dolorem accipere ab eis ut vivant ad plenissimam _

_ Et invenietis illos in caritate gaudium _

_ Viuit aliorum commodum _

_ Numquam enim ipsum quod quaerimus _

_ Caritatem, et pacem invenies illum dimittam _

 

He had heard the chant sung over him when he had been in the hospital years ago, when the doctors had been uncertain if he was going to make it or not.  The voices then had been clinical, as if they hadn’t really cared or had just seen too much death and let down to put any other feeling into it. Hearing Delaney softly chant the hymn, hearing all the hope and desperation that she was putting into it, moved Quint deeply.  It showed him something that he hadn’t really put into thought before.

There was someone out there who thought the world of him, who cared about him and what happened to him.  Someone that wanted him to be happy just for the sake of being happy. Delaney was such a rare bloom, and Quint had to take care to not let her wilt.  Slowly, Quint closed the peephole and he met Seth’s gaze, feeling for all the world as if the earth had shifted right under his feet. The shift had been in his heart, but nonetheless, the sentinel was rocked to his very core.

“She’s been singing that particular chant for the last three hours.” Seth added silently. “You should at least talk with her Quint.” 

The sentinel nodded numbly.  He was unused to having someone care for him like this.  He had been on his own so long, would it really be that easy to let someone in after all this time?   _You already let her in. You’re just scared..._ his inner voice chided snidely.  “I will. If you could Seth, would you ask her to meet me near the oceanfront this evening when she’s done?  I need to get back to my patrols and there’s been rumor of a large snake over that way that we need to move.” Quint replied softly.  
  


* * *

  
Delaney was lost in her own little world as she walked, her feet making their way over to the ocean front by way of muscle memory she was so out of touch.  She had a fresh container of food; enough to feed all three of them as Maiya was undoubtedly with her master, but her heart was thundering in her chest. What if Quint didn’t want things to continue after all, and he had been thinking it over these last few weeks?  Delaney prayed that wasn’t the case, at it would be devastating to her heart for as much of a rapport that had built for the sentinel. 

The smell of salt roused her from her musings, and Delaney looked around nervously.  Quint was over a ways, leaning against one of the tables nearby, and he waved to her.  Maiya was nowhere in sight however, which felt odd. His gauntlets were sitting on one of the chairs behind him, and leaving his hands free.  Memories from the night of the storm surged forward, reminding her of how gentle and talented those fingers were and she nearly faltered in going over to him.  Summoning her courage and preparing herself for the worst, Delaney made her way over. She was getting ready to speak as she set the food down and her words fell away as Quint pulled her in.

His lips met hers, and his kiss brought tears to her eyes from the multitude of feelings she could sense in it.  Regret, remorse, sorrow, hope, adoration...His tongue tapped against her bottom lip and she granted him the access he desired, twirling her supple muscle with his.  Hope bloomed within her heart as Quint lifted her to sit on the table, making access to her all the more easier. The kiss was all-consuming as they both fed into it, grasping desperately at one another and either refusing to let the other back away. 

Finally, the need for air forced them apart, and both panted heavily as they tried to catch their breaths.  Movement in the grass caught Delaney’s eye and she began pushing at him to get him out of the way. He needed to move, now!

“Quint…” Delaney began, her tone wavering from worry.

“I’m sorry for being an insensitive idiot, Lane. I…” the sentinel began, but he stopped short when Delaney shoved him over to the side, forcing him into a roll, and she grabbed his sword from his back as a huge green python towered over her.

Well, they found the snake.  Worst part about it? This was not going to be an easy trap and relocate.  No, there was a chance that they might have to put the impressive beast down.

More impressive to Quint was that the petite farmer was standing her ground, his blade held at the ready in her sure hands.  She was keeping eye contact with the serpent, even though it was weaving hypnotically before her. “I don’t want to kill you...Please...head further inland.  There’s better prey for you there. I don’t know how you got here, but this isn’t your habitat.” Delaney said to the snake. She began lowering the blade, but she didn’t drop it to the ground.  Instead, she rose the other hand up as she took a few tentative steps closer. “Let me guide you to where you can thrive. I know just the spot.”

The green python stopped its swaying and Quint watched in astonishment as it met Delaney in the middle and allowed her hand to rest on its head.  They held the connection for a solid minute before the large snake lowered itself to the ground fully and made its way to the backwoods. Delaney sighed in obvious relief as she sank to her knees and Quint got to his feet.

“ That….” he began, completely at a loss for words.  He walked over to Delaney, pulling her to her feet before wrapping his arms around her.  “...Was impressive.” he finished, his nose in her hair. She still smelled the same, that sweet scent that both haunted him and soothed him. 

“There was something different about that snake, Quint.” Delaney said, shaking in the aftermath.  Her only concern had been for Quint, as he had been too preoccupied with her to realize the danger they were in.  “I swear it connected with me, mentally, for the spot I was going to ta...Ooohmm!” She was quickly silenced as Quint kissed her once more, but she melted in his embrace.  His sword clattered to the ground as she found herself being lifted again and Delaney smiled against his lips as her skirt bunched up against the tops of her thighs.

If things went any further tonight, there would at least be easy access.

Quint set her down on the top of the table again and he forced himself to break the kiss in an effort to look at her.  “Please, Lane, don’t do that again…” he said seriously. His blue gaze was locked to Delaney’s teal one as his fingers squeezed her hips as tightly as he dared.  “On that some note however, you’re going to tell me where you learned that one of these days.”

Delaney’s eyes glittered as she reached between them, pulling Quint closer by his belt while dragging herself to the edge of the table at the same time.  “Then don’t be the beau in need of being saved.” she purred in reply. She smiled against his lips as he silenced her with another kiss, and she mentally pumped her fist in victory.  “For the record, Quint, my dad and all my uncles were all sentinels and pretty much drilled me on how to protect myself.” she added against his lips. 

The only reply she got was a pleased growl as she was swept away in another flurry of touches and kisses that had her body aching for more.  The food behind her was forgotten for now as every caress, each touch and squeeze, grew bolder by the minute. Unable to take any more, Delaney loosened Quint’s belt and her hand darted into the leather to boldly cup him.  She was beyond pleased to see that he was at the ready, and that his shaft digging into his breeches in an effort to get to her. 

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Quint scooped Delaney back up against him, savoring the feel of her softness mashed so tightly to him and he began making strides for the backwoods.  Delaney was already in the midst of loosening all the straps that held his leather cuirass closed. She wanted to rid him of every piece of armor, and then pin him to the grass to have her way with him. 

Quint, once he had deemed them far enough in, pinned Delaney to a sugarblossom tree and he lowered her feet to the forest floor.  “I am sorry, Laney.” he whispered against her lips. How had he been reduced to such a state as this, needing to feel her wrapped around him in the most intimate way possible?  To needing her as much as his next breath? To needing to know that she felt the same as him.

“No offense, but men can be idiots, Quint.  You’re not exempt from that. I know you’re not used to being in a position such as this, neither am I…” Delaney admitted softly.  Her gaze was vulnerable as she met his azure one, and Quint cupped the back of her head a moment. “I’m used to being confident, to knowing what to do in any case.  But when it comes to this, to us, I’m lost. I was worried that you had changed your mind after all.”

“Caritatem, et pacem invenies illum dimittam...May he find love and peace.” Quint said softly.  “I heard you at the shrine earlier. Seth and I were talking, I went to him for guidance, when he revealed that you had been praying and chanting at the shrine for most of the day.  I haven’t been in this position in almost a decade, Lane. I’m just as lost as you…But at the same time, I…”

Delaney silenced him there, pulling him down into another kiss, and her hands swept his cuirass off his shoulders.  She knew what he was going to say. He was helpless to the pull between them, so was she. Who were they to fight it?  “Quint…” she finally said, her breath fanning across his lips. She needed him so badly, he was like a star whose gravity was intense beyond measure and she was powerless against his magnetizing pull. 

Quint smiled, looking years younger and devastatingly handsome, as his fingers trailed down her bare arms.  “Ten steps ahead of you this time, Laney.” he finished as her fingers started in on all the buttons holding his shirt closed.  His own digits swept across the swell of her breast as he unlaced the tie holding her blouse closed and her bra encased bosom met his appreciative gaze.

“Quint?! Are you back there?!” Sparrow’s worried voice carried through the growing darkness.

Quint held up a single finger for Delaney to be quiet.  Even though Sparrow was in the wood with them, they were deep enough in the brush to not be seen.  “I’m back here Sparrow! Get back to town! There’s a big python back here and I’m trying to see if I can corral it deeper into the woods!” he called out.  A white lie at best. They weren’t totally sure it was here after all.

“Is Delaney with you? I saw some of her dishes on the table over here!”

“She left them with me earlier!  Let Demitri know that not to let anyone over here tonight, tomorrow or the day after!” the sentinel replied. 

“Alright! I put your sword back on the table for now!  Be careful, Quint!” came the reply and both Delaney and Quint blanched at that realization.  They had left his sword on the ground. No wonder Sparrow had sounded as panicked as he had.

Both of them sighed in relief, only to giggle like teenagers that had nearly been caught in the act.

“Now, where were we?” Quint purred as he swept Delaney’s blouse off.

“You’re not keeping me out here for two days, Quint.” Delaney decreed, though it didn’t have the effect needed as she was topless and smiling before him. 

Quint leaned in to place feather soft kisses against her neck.  “ I need those two days to make certain that that snake did leave.” he retorted.  His lips found the sensitive patch of skin that was right behind her ear and he smiled as Delaney quaked against him from the sensation. 

Delaney managed to finish unbuttoning his shirt without looking and she shoved it over his shoulders and down his arms.  “You keep teasing me and I’m going to pin you down and ravish you.” she threatened. 

Quint grinned sexily as he stood straight.  “Promise?” he purred. His hands eased her skirt over her hips, allowing it to join her discarded blouse for the meanwhile. 

It really was amazing how handsome he was when he smiled, and he looked like the devil’s advocate right now, just waiting for her to make a deal with him.  A very promising deal. “Better believe it.” Delaney replied as she managed to get his belt off completely. Her fingers began fighting with the ties of his leather greaves and breeches. “Get them off…”

Quint grinned once more, his azure gaze glittering lasciviously.  He undid them enough to release himself, but he couldn’t remove them completely because of his boots.  This would have to do for now. His lips fell to hers, claiming them passionately as he eased her underthings away and he lifted her up high enough while pinning her against the smooth surface of the sugar blossom tree.  “I believe the term you’re looking for is get me off.” he retorted sexily as he placed himself at the entrance to her silken channel. 

Delaney’s head flew back as Quint sank into her body, and she moaned long and low at the delicious feeling.  “Oh sweet spirits, Quint!” she gasped as he wound his thickness inside of her. 

“I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me, Delaney.  I’m sorry if I worried you, or if I made you second guess yourself.  I was confused and I felt guilty even though I shouldn’t have. You’ve given me a gift, even if I feel as if I am not worthy.  I’ll endeavor to make sure you never regret this. Just tell me what I need to do to make that happen.” Quint whispered to her as he rocked into her body over and over again.  Delaney was clutching at him for dear life, and he deepened the connection by claiming her lips.

Their tongues met, entwining passionately like their bodies were, and Delaney stiffened in Quint’s embrace as her orgasm hit her out of nowhere.  He rode it out, though he had a little more power and speed behind each thrust now. Quint wanted to feel her come undone again and again before they had to part ways for the night. 

He lowered her to the soft grass, not once missing a single thrust, nor breaking the kiss they were sharing.  Delaney rolled them over, and her jaw dropped as she swirled her hips selfishly. Her hands rested against his toned abdomen, and she began riding him, slowly at first.  He hit so much deeper this way, it was almost too much to handle at first. Quint was grasping at her hips, pulling her down even as he thrust upwards into her.

Delaney leaned over him as their tempo increased, her gemstone gaze locked to his.  Passion, desperation for culmination, adoration shone deep in his eyes, and it was mirrored in her gaze.  Their hips were a blur as they moved together, the noises of their lovemaking the perfect symphony to accompany the growing night. 

Quint pushed himself up, pausing Delaney for only the briefest of moments as he got to his knees.  Delaney followed his direction willingly as he placed her in front of him on all fours. “Mhmmm...You’d better not be wearing out on me, lover,” she teased.

Quint smirked and his hand gathered up a copious amount of her hair in it.  “You’ve got nothin’ to worry ‘bout there, hon,” he growled out as he snapped his hips forward, burying himself into her tight snatch once more, this time balls deep.

Delaney’s cry of delectation shattered the stillness of the night air as Quint began fucking her as if he owned her.  As far as Delaney was concerned at the time, he did and she wanted him like that. “Let go of my hair, Quint…” she gasped, and she moaned wantonly after another deep thrust that made her tremble with anticipation.  She was so close!

Quint’s chuckle was decadent sin wrapped in velvet.  “And leave you riderless? I don’t think so hon. Besides, I can feel and hear how much you’re lovin’ this.”

Delaney’s fingers dug into the grass as her sentinel kept up his thorough stroke.  Her head was thrown back due the grip Quint had on her hair, but it didn’t hurt in the slightest.  He was only tugging just enough to keep her where he wanted, and it was kinky as hell. Quint wasn’t wrong either.

Delaney  _ was _ loving it.

Quint could feel his lungs and leg burning, but he was so close to the precipice that he didn’t care.  He’d be paying for it later, but Delaney was worth having a few aches and pains in the end. What she did for him, to him, was priceless and Quint was determined to do, and be, the same for her.  It was in how she made him feel about himself, about them, that was as special as it was. She helped him to actually like who he was, where he was. He didn’t feel as alienated as he used to. Quint no longer felt like  _ just _ the town sentinel.  He had someone who needed him beyond of what he was, but most importantly for who he was and what they felt he could offer to them on a personal level.

If he knew Delaney as well as he hoped he did by now, she only wanted Quint as he was.  No frills, bells, or whistles needed.

Quint relinquished his hold on Delaney’s hair so that he could pull her up flush against his chest.  “ Come for me, Laney...One more time honey,” he whispered against her ear. Delaney’s voice was washing over him, full of passion and surrender.  Her song was the sweetest thing to hear, and he never wanted it to end. One hand smoothed up her abdomen, and he palmed her breast as his mouth fell to the slope of her neck.  The other hand smoothed over her hip to the apex of her thighs and he groaned into her skin when she tightened around him in response while screaming his name in ecstasy. She was going to make him blow if she did that again!  “Let go, honey...Let me feel you. You’re so close, so tight it’s driving me mad. I want to completely lose myself inside of you.” His fingers found their mark, and Quint couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face when Delaney’s voice shot up an octave in response.  “Nothing like a little bud rubbin’, huh Lane?” he purred into her ear.

“Quint! Sweet goddess, yes! Don’t stop!” Delaney cried.  Her hand came up over his at her breast while the other tugged on his hip from behind. 

Quint chuckled seductively against her ear before his tongue licked the outer shell of it.  “Don’t stop what? Tell me what you want me to do Lane,” he ordered, his voice silkily sinful.

“I don’t want you to stop any of it.  Goddess, Quint! Keep tweaking my nipple, keep touching my clit.  And for all that is green and good, don’t you dare stop fucking me.” Delaney moaned out.  That last remark was met with a few sharp, hard thrusts that made her see stars in the best possible way, and Delaney keened.  “Oh fuck yes! Quint! QUINT!” 

Those thrusts had been exactly what she needed to come, and she clamped down tightly on Quint’s invading length.

“Oh shit.” Quint groaned gutterally as her release triggered his own.  His face was buried against her neck and damp caramel curls as he stiffened, his orgasm rocking him in several intense bursts.  “By the spirits, Lane…” he panted after a moment. “...what did I do to deserve this? To deserve you?” He pulled her back against the grass, savoring the euphoria that came from her being in his embrace. 

“You deserve me for being just the way you are Quint.  You don’t have to pretend to be someone you’re not. I just want the man I know you are.” Delaney whispered softly as she nuzzled the left side of his neck.  “That’s who stole my heart to begin with.”

Quint smiled as he cradled her cheek and he turned her face up to look at him. “What about what I can do to help this work?”

Delaney kissed him softly, though it did nothing to lessen the feeling her sweet kiss gave him.  “All I ask is that you open up your heart to me, Quint, and I’ll do the same for you,” she answered simply.  She couldn’t help the smile that spread over her face as Quint leaned into, capturing her lips in a lazy, yet tender kiss in return. 

As the last rays of sunlight fell away for the night, Quint vowwed that he would do just that.   
  


* * *

  
The summer approached, bringing with it a buzz to the air that was felt by everyone.  Delaney and Quint met for dinner on Tuesday evenings near the oceanfront when time allowed, but there were many a day that the young cropper just had too much to do on her farm.  She had livestock to rear and crops to keep alive in the new sweltering heat. Quint didn’t fault her for the workload. It was her livelihood after all and he wasn’t going to ask her to choose between that or him.  In fact, he liked knowing that she was working hard and getting joy from it. When she did get to spend time with him, Delaney made sure to let Quint know in no uncertain terms that she had missed him by snogging him senseless.  It made it every reunion all the more sweeter.

They hadn’t slept together since the evening near the oceanside some months prior, but Delaney was savoring the slow courtship.  When she had lived in the city, men her age had wanted it to be quick, easy, and they had been beyond demanding. That had been what led to her wanting an older, more mature man to meet her emotional and subsequently her physical needs.  Quint was a wonderful man, who didn’t say much in the way of sentiments, but instead he allowed his actions to speak for him. His gauntlets came off when he was with her, allowing for every touch to linger sweetly. Be it a small barely there caress against her jaw line or the softness of his kiss when he did press his lips to hers or against any open piece of skin, every bit of contact, every embrace left her feeling warmer, safe, and cared for.  In turn, she could feel how content, how relaxed Quint was when he was in her presence and that meant more to Delaney than she could give voice to. She delighted in knowing that she was a source of comfort to him.

One morning in July, Delaney was just leaving her barn when Amber came up.  The farmer was laden down from the freshly gained milk that she had obtained from her cows. 

“Hey lady!” Amber called out.

“Hey chickadee!” Delaney called out in return.  Amber rushed over and she grabbed one of the pails of milk from her friend.  “I take it you’re not here to spend a day with me on the farm learning the ins and outs?” she teased with a grunt.

“No.  Just wanted to remind you about tomorrow’s festival.  Remember that story I told you about the lore behind the Misty Music festival?” Amber replied as they set the full canisters beside the shipping bin.  She began telling the story of the shepherd lighting the lanterns along the coastline while Delaney was writing out the ticket that Logan would need. “Not keeping any for yourself?”

“I’m good on milk for the next couple days. It’s just me after all.” Delaney returned with a wry grin.  Amber wasn’t wrong that it was exceedingly romantic. “Now what about this festival? I’m not going to need to dance again, am I?” 

Amber laughed as she shook her head.  “No, no worries there Lane. Actually, this festival is perfect for bringing a date along and you guys build a floating lantern together.” the artist said with a grin.  “Any one coming right to mind?”

Delaney nodded even as she closed the lid to her shipping bin.  She’d have to call over to Logan in a minute to come and get them immediately.  The heat and humidity were rising rapidly and these were supposed to go right over to Sparrow’s bakery.  “There is, but I’m not saying who. You’ll find out tomorrow.”

Amber gave Delaney a fake pout before the two began giggling.  “You’ll be there?”

“With the bells and whistles on.” Delany promised.  She was smiling ear to ear, and she fought to keep from rubbing her palms together.  “I gotta finish up my chores so that I can go nab my date. I’ll talk to you tomorrow Amber!”  She was already dashing up the steps where her vegetables were growing.

Amber shook her head even as she grinned.  “That gal is totally into whoever she’s bringing to the festival tomorrow,” she said to no one at all as she began walking the other way.  
  


* * *

  
Quint was leaning against the picnic table for a brief moment, just savoring the smell of salt on the ocean wind.  It reminded him a lot of the city he grew up in, a port city that was always moving and never sleeping. It was moments like this where he found himself dwelling too much on the past, but it was unavoidable.  For right now though, he was content, and only the good memories were surfacing. He closed his eyes, smiling as the sea breeze ruffled his hair, beard, and scarf.

It had been a long, long time since he had felt this optimistic about his life in general.

Without warning, someone pulled him down by his scarf, though Quint couldn’t help but grin as a familiar hand nestled into his hair.  His lips met the other’s and the sentinel gathered her up in his arms in turn. “Lemme guess, Amber came to remind you about tomorrow’s festival?” he purred. 

Delaney was smiling broadly at having gotten one over on her lover.  It wasn’t often that she was able to sneak up on him like this. His hearing and reflexes were off the charts.  “She may have. I’d like for us to go together if that’s alright with you,” she replied. 

Quint was about to reply, but as he took in the sight she made, his mouth went dry and agape.  Delaney was a beautiful woman who looked much younger than her actual years. She always claimed she got the good genetics from her dad’s side of the family.  Right here though, Delaney didn’t look like a girl that was just blossoming into adulthood. She looked like an angelic vision standing against him in the fading light.  He wanted to steal right over to Amber’s home so that she could paint this moment for him!

Her aquamarine gaze was shimmering in the fading light, full of happiness, hope, and adoration.  Her skin, supple, soft, and oh so kissable, had a gorgeous bronze glow that the sunset gave her. Her hair glistened almost orange in the light, making her gemstone gaze all the more pronounced and beautiful.  Who was he kidding? Everything about Delaney was beautiful to him, even if she had body issues of her own. Her body looked anything but girlish, in fact he was certain she had a more voluptuous charm to her now.   _ That’s because you know just how that body looks under all that clothing, _ he thought to himself.  Delaney was leaning against him, more on the right side so as not to jarr his bad leg, both of her arms wrapped around his torso, and she was smiling as if there was nothing in the world better than this exact moment, both holding and being held by the one she cared for...

Maybe there wasn’t. 

Her happiness was nothing short of infectious though, and Quint found himself smiling.  He had always stood guard at festivals, save for the Misty Music Festival earlier this year.  “I’ve never been someone’s date for this festival, Lane, but I’d be more than honored to accompany you.” Quint finally replied. 

Delaney nearly pinned Quint to the table from the hug she tackled him with in her jubilation, and both laughed long and loud from it.  “Why don’t you come by my place this evening after you finish your patrols tonight, Quint. We can sit down and have supper...Well, I guess it would be more like dessert in this case,” she offered after a few moments.

That was an opened ended statement if there ever was one and Quint smirked.  It was too good to pass up the chance to play a bit. “What kind of dessert are we talking?” Quint purred teasingly, yet suggestive enough that Delaney laughed while blushing. 

“A berry crisp that I just baked today if you must know.  Sparrow also made some vanilla ice cream that I can serve it with, a la mode.” Delaney replied, her cheeks still tinged pink from Quint’s teasing.  The rouge deepened when she thought of how she had worded that when Quint’s rich chuckle became deeper. What had put his mind in the gutter again?  _ Oh, right...Mentioning dessert. Oh boy, he keeps that up, he’s gonna be paying for it later... _ Delaney thought even as she fought to keep from rubbing her thighs together.  The thought of them having sex again was turning her on. She had wanted him to stay the night with her in all honesty.  She missed how cozy and safe she had felt while sleeping beside him. But if he was subtly suggesting sex, well hell, he was getting no complaints from her!  A wicked grin crossed her face as an equally naughty gleam entered her eyes. “I don’t know if it’ll be as sweet as I am though…” she added bravely. It wasn’t often that she blatantly flirted in this fashion after all.  Most of their more racy commentary had been whenever they had been in the moment.

The left side of Quint’s brow quirked upwards in curiosity, scar and all.  Delaney almost giggled at the look on his face. His grip on her grew just a little tighter even as his mouth began descending to hers.  “Are you suggesting I conduct a battery of taste tests then?” he whispered, his breath fanning across her lips. “See which one is sweeter? The dessert you made, your lips, or my own personal version of paradise?”  There was a low, sexy rumble to his voice that made Delaney cream her panties in an instant.

Delaney was just about to answer him, but her reply was silenced as Quint kissed her deeply.  She moaned in reply, her eyes closed as fire began licking at every square inch of her body. The flood gates opened, making her whimper needily against his mouth.  “Yes to all three,” she finally got out as she hauled Quint down to sit on the bench. Delaney wanted to straddle him, hell she wanted him buried inside of her right now.  She never would have thought that she was the kind of person that could get worked up that quickly, but here she was, suddenly desperate for relief.

Maiya barked loudly from the tree she had been sniffing at, alerting them that someone was coming over.  Delaney nearly ran from the area, almost as red as her tomatoes for being so stupidly wanton in public like that.  What was it about her sentinel that shut off the common sense in her brain? As far as she was aware, the only one who knew they were together was Seth and the abbott wasn’t prone to gossiping about business that was not his own.

“Laney, honey…” Quint said, catching her by the hand before she could take off like a bat out of hell.  “..If I can, I will. I need to do a thorough inspection of the area tonight, and admittedly the straight walk to ourrrrruuhh...Umm, your house beats walking all the way back to the guardhouse.  I’ll just need to borrow your washer and dryer if that’s the case. Plus, I don’t have a morning rotation because everyone’ll be sleeping getting ready for tomorrow night. Right now, it’s a tentative yes.”  The look on her face told him that she hadn’t missed his near slip in calling her home theirs. If Quint were honest with himself, he rather liked the idea of living in Willow Creek.

Delaney smiled broadly and she quickly kissed him one last time.  “Just let yourself in, Quint. I’ll be waiting,” she purred before running off.  She wanted to make sure she had a fresh set of linens on the bed, possibly even have a warm bath ready for him.  It was possible that Quint would be sore as hell when he got to her farm. She’d put a second dish out for Maiya, pull out the other pet bed that Eisen didn’t use just to be safe. 

She wanted everything to be perfect…   
  


* * *

  
A soft knock echoed through the cottage around eleven in the evening, and Delaney looked up from her book to the door.  A second later, Quint entered the room with Maiya behind him, looking about nervously at first. The moment their eyes met, he sighed in relief when he saw that she had been reading. 

“I didn’t want to wake you.  Something came up over on the oceanfront, hence why it took so long,” he admitted as he pulled away his gauntlets.  He hadn’t had the chance to remove them earlier as he was wont to do in Delaney’s company, but he was going to rectify that now.  His cuirass followed, leaving only a long sleeved white shirt beneath it. It was a very thin cotton, which Delaney surmised was to help keep him cooler in the summer heat.  His greaves followed next, leaving a pair of skin tight leather pants. 

She couldn’t help it, she licked her lips at how delicious he looked while dressing down.  Delaney watched as Quint toed off both boots, and then he reached up to remove his scarf. 

Delaney smiled as she climbed off the bed to go to him.  “The washer and dryer are clear when your ready to wash your stuff, Quint.  I only just realized that I’m a terrible hostess. I don’t have any clothing that you can borrow to sleep in.”  Her gaze traversed his frame, unable to hide that she definitely liked what she saw. Then again, the very thought of what had been alluded to on the beach had kept her in utter suspense.  “For the record, I wouldn’t have been able to sleep if I tried. Just the thought that you were coming over had me sitting on pins and needles,” she admitted.

Quint chuckled even as he leaned in to kiss her lips quickly.  “Is that so? Oh! That’s right. I had some taste tests to conduct if I recall,” he purred sexily.  He chuckled as Delaney screeched in surprise; while laughing at the same time, when he lifted her onto his right shoulder and he settled her against the mattress again.  A smile refused to fade from his lips as he looked down at the gorgeous goddess on the bed. “As for the clothing, Lane, I have a feeling you won’t mind one bit if I don’t have anything to sleep in.”

Delaney sat up, laughing all the while at his verbal teasing and she moved to get off the bed to collect the reason that she had invited him over in the first place.  He blocked her once, gently tossing her back onto the bed with a bounce and laughter from both of them again. Delaney tried a second time, but he blocked her once more, and he grabbed her by the hips to keep her in place.  “Quint, let me go get the crisp and the ice cream!” she squealed, only to burst out in raucous laughter when he found a ticklish spot against her ribs. “No! NO! Quihhihihihint! Stop!” 

Quint was laughing right along with Delaney as he continued his ticklish assault, finding new spots besides her sides and ribs that made her howl with laughter.  Finally, he let her catch her breath as he stretched out on the bed, partially covering her body with his own. His lips captured hers, and Delaney melted against him at the contact.  “No need to grab it yet. I can savor that later. Right now, though, I need to immerse myself in you, in how you feel for me.” 

Delaney smiled and she rolled them over with a move that Quint recognized from his training days.  If she hadn’t told him that her father and uncles had all been sentinels, he would have been scratching his head at how she knew so many of their techniques.  “Is that so?” she asked, using his own question against him. “Then let me take the reins and I’ll show you all that and more.” 

Quint grunted in delight as Delaney took charge of their kiss, and he relaxed in submission as her hands seemed to traverse all over his torso and arms all at the same time.  Her touch was so gentle, and Quint felt gooseflesh rise from the sensation it emparted. He groaned delightedly into her mouth as Delaney deepened their connection, twirling her tongue around his as he allowed her entrance.  His hips strained upwards for a moment, his cock clearly hard and needy against the leather over his hips. “Mmmhmmm, Laney,” he groaned out as Delaney lifted her hips away on purpose. Her chuckle against his lips told him that she was most definitely teasing him on purpose. 

Soon Delaney guided him to sit up for a brief moment, and she began pulling at the cotton shirt he wore.  It soon cleared the green locks and Quint found himself being turned around to lie on his stomach. He grabbed one of the pillows to rest his head on and he looked over his shoulder to see Delaney squirting a decent amount of lotion into her hand.  “Unscented?” 

Delaney nodded as she rubbed it between her hands to warm it through.  “I can’t use the scented stuff. It drives my cows and hens batty,” she told him.  Her hands went to his neck as she straddled his back and she smiled when she saw the look of sheer bliss cross his face after a few moments.  “Don’t resist me. I’m going to pop your back for you, Quint. Once I sit you up, I’ll do your neck.”

Resist her?  Was she crazy?  She had rendered him as limp as a noodle (well, most of him) the moment that she had started in on the muscles of his neck.  Those divine hands began moving their way to his shoulders and Quint moaned loudly as Delaney began working the tension from them.  By the goddess, he hadn’t realized how tight his back and shoulders had been until this exact moment. Then there was pressure on his back, right between his shoulder blades, and then a multitude of little pops filled the space. 

Okay, she hadn’t rendered him limp, she had put him into a catatonic state. 

Quint laid still as Delaney continued her spoilage of him.  Then she repeated the back popping process against his lower back, making his eyes roll to the back of his head in delight.  He had heard this term while he had still been living in the city some years ago, and it definitely applied.

She was a keeper. There wasn’t any way in heaven or hell that Quint was letting her go after this. 

“Sit up slowly Quint. I’m gonna do your neck now.” Delaney said softly and sweetly.

Quint did as he was told and in a swift motion, Delaney effortlessly popped his neck on both sides.  He weaved as if in a drunken state before falling face first into the pillow again. “Where did you learn that?” he asked as he tried to roll over.  Quint had never been on the receiving end of something like that. Sure, he had been given a sensual back rub or two back in the day, but this one took the cake.

“My roommate from college was going to school to be a chiropractor.  I agreed to be a guinea pig and in turn she taught me how to do it myself.” Delaney replied.  “I take it you approve?”

Finally Quint turned onto his side and he pulled Delaney in beside him.  “Oh, I definitely approve.” he breathed out. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in...He couldn’t remember how long it had been in all honesty.  “I just need a minute, you kinda turned me into rubber there,” he whispered. His eyes seemed to be refusing to open however and Delaney snuggled deeper into his embrace. 

“Note to self, that needs to be a finale, not a preliminary.” Delaney giggled as Quint began falling asleep while holding her.  She managed to extract herself from his hold long enough to nudge him up to where the pillows were and to get them both under the duvet.  “Eisen.”

Her dog’s ears perked up at the sound of his name. 

“Lights.” Delaney commanded.  She doubted Quint was going to let go of her long enough again for her to hit the switch that was by the door.

Eisen woofed softly and he padded over to the wall near his food dish.  He jumped up, catching the light switch expertly. 

“Good boy Eisen! Sleep tight. You’re getting some eggs in the morning.” Delaney praised with a yawn.  His woof answered her again and Delaney smiled as she tucked her head under his chin. “Good night Quint.” 

Quint mumbled something sleepily in return and Delaney yawned one more time before she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this one after all. So many plot bunnies! I swear they swarmed me and this is the result. I'd like to thank those that have read this, I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback of any kind would be appreciated!
> 
> Edit 12/18/18: I went in and made a massive overhaul on the punctuation and spelling errors, along with setting it up to how I've been writing lately! I hope it makes for a smoother experience!


	3. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 9 months in the making. I was scared I was losing the drive for this one until recently. I participated in NaNoWriMo last month and I've actually finished the first draft of an original fantasy/action-adventure/romance erotica novel. Long story short, my hubs forced me to take a break from that project, but because of it, I picked this one back up after starting the game over again.

It was still dark in the room when Quint woke up.  He was curled around Delaney, still wearing only his leather breeches and her face was buried against the slope of his neck.  A slow, content smile spread over his face as he turned enough to kiss her brow and Quint felt her sigh in her sleep. His back and shoulders had never felt so loose, all of his stress felt as if it had melted away completely for the first time in almost a full decade.  Quite frankly, Quint was feeling super appreciative. His smile took on a naughtier mean as he looked down at his lover and he chuckled deviously as a thought came to mind.

It was time to start gathering some data after all and Delaney was a hard sleeper.

How much would he be able to take off before she finally woke up?

Delaney hissed as pleasure suddenly assaulted every single nerve ending and she opened bleary eyes to find locks of green bobbing ever so slightly between her legs.  He nibbled on her clit and she screamed in delight at the feeling of his lips, teeth, and tongue mercilessly working the bundle of nerves. Wakefulness crashed into her even as her libido soared hot and high to match his avidity.  “Oh shit! Quint!” Delaney cried in delectation, and her fingers found purchase in his hair as her back arched in response.

Quint chuckled as he ran his tongue around the little man in the boat and he lifted his head up for a moment.  “I think it’s going to be hard to top just how sweet you are Laney,” he purred.

Delaney’s eyes met Quint’s and they were wild with desire already.  “Less talking, more eating!” she hissed, only to scream as her lover followed her directive.  Sweet goddesses, the man knew how to eat pussy! “Fuck yes! Quint!”

This was, by far, the best way to be woken up!   


* * *

 

  
Quint was breathing hard as he nosed Delaney’s hair out of the way before kissing her neck. By the shades, she was voracious in her appetite for him. “ You know,” he panted as he nuzzled her neck sweetly.  Her shoulders were heaving against his chest as they both fought to catch their breaths and the sentinel held her close from behind. He was nowhere near ready to let her go yet. “We’re going to miss the festival completely if you don’t let me out of this bed.”

Delaney was just getting ready to reply when a soft knock echoed through the room and both their brows furrowed as they looked at the clock.

It wasn’t even eight in the morning yet.

“I’ll get the door, darlin’,” whispered Delaney as Quint let her move off the bed.  

He laid down flat against the mattress, wondering just who was at the door all the while.  Delaney gave him a wink as she plucked his shirt up from the floor and Quint laughed softly.   She certainly had no qualms in people knowing about them. T he few people he had told were just glad that the both of them were as deliriously happy they were.  His blue eyes were glued to her perfect ass as her hips shifted invitingly under the fabric. His nostrils flared a little as his avidity began taking hold of him again.

Be it that first night, or right now, there truly was nothing sexier than the sight of Delaney wearing his clothing.  At least as far as Quint was concerned.

Delaney opened the door a little and she leaned against the doorjamb.  She could hear the rustle of leather, meaning Quint was getting his breeches on at the least.  “Morning Hunter, did you need something?” she asked.

“Morning Laney.  I’m sorry to bother you so early.  Uncle Benjamin sent me over to ask if you had any extra eggs and sugar this morning.  He didn’t have the chance to hit the bakery for basics yesterday as we were busy with a job,” replied the apprentice carpenter with a small, albeit confused grin. “I don’t know why, but that shirt looks familiar,” he added with a murmur.

Delaney chortled a little as she looked towards the kitchen.  Quint was grabbing a glass of water and he told her via hand signals how many eggs she had.  If her father and uncles could have had their way, she would have made for a hell of a sentinel.  “I have an extra bag of sugar and a dozen eggs I can give you guys if that’ll be enough. Don’t bother paying me back either, considering you and Ben were here on emergency the other night helping me to fix that pipe in my kitchen.  Let me go grab those for you Hunter.”

Hunter’s face had grown perplexed when he heard the faucet turn on even though the sole occupant of the house was right before him.  The door opened a little more as Delaney walked into the kitchen and the young man’s brow rose when he saw a familiar, moss colored head from behind.  What was more surprising; and Hunter felt his heart warm with happiness for the two, were the genuine smiles of joy on both their faces when Quint wrapped his arms around Delaney for a moment to kiss her when she was close enough.  The sentinel’s presence certainly explained why the shirt was familiar.

The carpenter knew Delaney’s age, and in all honesty, he had to admit that Quint was the best possible choice for her to make.  While he didn’t know a lot about the sentinel’s past, Hunter knew that Quint had led a heavy, and hard life ever since his injury.  The man was well past his due in needing his life brightened up. Delaney’s laughter pulled the young man from his thoughts as Quint kept his hold on her, scooping her back towards the counters.  A bowl with the promised eggs and a bag of sugar were sitting on the granite and the farmer was chastising him for not letting her finish her task.

“You may as well come on in, Hunter.  You know I’m here now,” Quint chuckled as he rose his eyes to meet the woodworker’s.  He then nuzzled Delaney’s neck, closing the blue orbs as he relished in his content. “I warned you fair and square I wasn’t ready to let you go yet, sweetness.”

The romantic sentiment made his chest feel warm and fuzzy.  The unspoken intent made the corner of his mouth quirk up. More than likely, that counter would be seeing some action the moment he was off the premises.  If Hunter were in Quint’s shoes, that would be exactly what he would do if another man was seeking out his lover for something so early in the morning. It was just the way of men to keep themselves cemented at the forefront of their lady’s minds.    
Hunter couldn’t help but have the sneaking suspicion that Delaney would love the sentinel getting all alpha with her.  “I’ll see you both tonight. Thanks again for the eggs and sugar Laney. Good to see you looking so well, Quint,” he said with a quick wink.  The quirk of the other man’s lips confirmed his suspicions has he gathered up the items the farmer was kind enough to share with Hunter and his uncle.  Just as quickly, the carpenter’s apprentice let himself out of the house, and he shut the door behind him.

Delaney shook her head as she smacked Quint’s arm playfully.  “That macho display was unnecessary, darlin’,” she said, though her tone was slightly amused.  

Quint chuckled as he turned his lover around before placing her on the counter.  His eyes glittered as they met her own and his smile was rakish as he leaned in close.  “It absolutely was necessary, sweetness,” whispered the sentinel as he rubbed his nose to hers. “I’m protecting what’s mine.”

Delaney matched his chuckle as her arms wrapped around his neck in a loose hold.  “Is that so? If I’m yours, Quint, does that make you mine as well?” She hummed happily as her lover kissed her deeply though it turned into a gasp of need when her body was pulled flush against his.

“Every single part of me, Lane.  Every breath I breathe, each beat of my heart…Everything I have in me to give is yours,” whispered the sentinel against her lips.  The tenderness in which he spoke with surprised even himself, Quint realized. He hadn’t put too much thought into the relationship that they were pursuing, as they had agreed to just take it slow.  This wasn’t a case of being friends with benefits, far from it. This was something deeper than just being occasional, yet monogamous, lovers. In all honesty, the sentinel had been; subconsciously, waiting for Delaney to grow bored with him.  He hadn’t expected this to snowball into something that affected him so deeply.

Quint hadn’t realized it until that moment, but the relationship that he had been cultivating with Delaney could very well be something that lasted a lifetime.

The first stirrings of love were there, and Quint would be sure to tell her in no uncertain terms later tonight.  Right now, mused the sentinel with a grin, he had something else he needed to be doing.

More specifically, someone.  


* * *

  
The two wound up having to split up for a time, as Quint was needed to help with the preparations for that evening’s festivities.  It was just as well, because Delaney still had all chores to attend to. She just hoped that she would have enough time to shower before all was said and done.

As she toiled, Delaney thought over the moment that she and Quint had shared that morning in the kitchen.  Had she been too forward in asking him such a thing? Had she put him on the spot in doing so? She was scared of doing so, and Delaney was unsure of how to go about asking him if she had.  He had been more quiet than normal, as if his mind was elsewhere after they had finished.

Their love making in the kitchen had been nothing short of mind blowing and intense.  It was the kind that had left her toes curled and her knees weak, and had her entire body trembling in the wake of emotion Quint had left her with.  He had been extremely attentive, as he had not been able to stop kissing her nor had he allowed for any void of space between their bodies. In all honesty, it was the closest Delaney had ever felt to him ever since becoming his lover.  Even now, her body was still craving his sweet touch and his warmth despite being surrounded by the summer heat.

Delaney sighed heavily as she watered her plants.  Despite how quiet he had been before leaving her home, Quint had had given her a breathtaking goodbye kiss, the kind that left a girl leaning into the air for more and her voice silent.  In that silence, she had felt just a glimpse of what he was feeling himself, and it had left her mind reeling. She walked back over to her well and she spun the lever to lower her bucket as she mulled it over some more.

Despite the newness of their relationship, or whatever it was they had, Delaney truly believed herself to be in love with Quint.  It wasn’t just about sex for him, though any moment they had in recent weeks had been nothing short of fantastic. Quint not only met her needs physically, but emotionally.  He listened to her whenever she would natter on about her day or something Eisen had done to make her laugh. Both of them were well read enough to debate on a number of subjects, which fed Delaney’s intellectual needs as well.  

Most importantly, she realized, Quint was sure to pay attention to how she felt.  He played with her, like last night when he had tickled her to keep her from leaving the bed, or just their back and forth banter.  He made her laugh, soothed her if she was feeling dreary for any reason, calmed her when she was upset. He paid attention to the things she enjoyed, and he tried to be a part of those things every now and again.  Quint also included her in things that were important to him as well. They sparred often together, though Delaney was sure to have Liam or Madison on hand if things went south. They both like surprising each other with random gifts, it seemed.  Hell, Quint had surprised her with her favorite flowers just the other day, just because he wanted to and he knew they would make her smile.

A small smile crossed her face at the memory and Delaney was careful as she poured the water from the bucket to her can.  Those flowers had nearly been knocked off the nightstand this morning, she realized with a chuckle. Not only could her man be a tender, sensitive lover, but a strong, virile one as well.  Her man? When had she begun to think of him as such?

_Everything I have in me to give is yours..._

Her eyes took on the look of the love-struck once more as she recalled the romantic statement.  Sweet goddesses of nature, she had it bad. A blue bird flew overhead, distracting Delaney with its sweet song as it circled above and she smiled at the sound.  It mirrored the music her heart was making.

If she were a braver woman, Delaney would tell Quint in no uncertain terms how she truly felt.  She had been patient while waiting for her chance to spark something up between them. She didn’t mind waiting a little longer.  She’d rather both of them be sure in their feelings for one another than to just chomp at the bit to say those all-important words.  If it was meant to be, it would happen in the way it was meant to.

Naturally.  


* * *

 

  
By some miracle, Delaney finished all her work and still managed to get her shower in before she had to leave for the promenade.  It was a brisk walk and she looked around nervously at everyone. Finally she spotted Quint at one of the tables off to the side and he smiled at her from across the way.  He had gathered everything they would need to make their lantern and Delaney returned his smile sweetly. He met her in the middle as she approached him, though both were aware of their neighbors’ stares that followed.

Delaney didn’t care about what they had to say.  This was her choice and she would be damned if anyone tried to make it for her.  Her arms wrapped around Quint’s midsection, and she rested her head against the leather armor that covered his chest.  She could hear his heart pounding through it as his arms came up to return the embrace. Quint rose her chin to look up at him and Delaney nuzzled his palm when their eyes met.

Unable to resist the moment, Quint leaned in and placed a soft, gentle kiss upon her brow.  “Are you ready to make a lantern, Lane? We might want to ask for some tips first,” he said with a grin.

“Why don’t you go ask Barley and Miss Petal if they have any tips and I’ll go ask Violet about it.  I’ve got another question for her anyways.” Delaney replied and she sighed simperingly when Quint caressed her cheek before they broke apart.

The two met back at their table after a moment and Delaney looked over the instructions for folding the paper.  Quint walked to the other side and he pulled the first bits of paper over. He had made a few since coming to Sugar Blossom after all.  None of his lanterns had stayed afloat though. Maybe this time would be different.

“You know, I was planning to ask you to accompany me to this festival when you spoke up first.  I’m glad to be here with you, Lane.” Quint’s tongue stuck out a bit as he folded the paper into submission and then he looked at his date.  “It’s time for that first step? Middle or bottom?”

“Violet seemed adamant that it’s supposed to be the bottom crease, not the middle despite what the instructions say.” Delaney said as she began building the little raft their lantern would sit on.  

“Bottom it is.  I’ll trust you on this one.  We’ll fold the paper along the bottom crease and see what happens,” he said with a soft smile, though his eyes took on a far away look after a moment.  “I’ve been coming to this festival every year, you know...As a sentinel, but I never thought that I would come with a date. It’s hard not to wonder what the other villagers are thinking.  I’m a few years older than you…” Both couldn’t help but smile when Delaney snorted mirthfully at that comment.

She had already told him once she didn’t care about about the age difference.  

“There’s no sense in denying it, Lane.  But they’re all kind and accepting folk.  The few I’ve told have all been nothing but happy for the two of us….Aha!  Time for that next step. I’m confident that we’re supposed to tuck the ends into the left slot rather than the one on the right,” he said as he manipulated the paper into place once more.

She was enjoying watching his sure fingers move their medium into place.  There was nothing forceful about it. In fact, it reminded her of the way Quint made love.  “Alright then, I’ll trust you on that, Quint. I hope I didn’t put you too on the spot this morning, by the way.” Delaney told him, her voice nervous.  Her teal eyes met his bright azure ones and the sentinel set what he was working on down as he shook his head.

“Not in the slightest, Lane.  You have the right to know how I feel about where we stand.  This may have started off as something spontaneous, but no matter which way I look at it, we’re in a relationship.  To me, it’s important for a relationship to be surrounded by a strong community to thrive, be they friends, family, or enthusiastic neighbors.”  Both chuckled a little at this point and Quint’s expression was tender as he looked down at the lantern that was coming together. “Look at the story of the princess and the shepherd.  “At the end of the day, that’s what’s so special about Sugar Blossom Village. People helping each other. Propping each other up…”

“Looks like it’s time for the last step Quint.  What did Barley and Miss Petal say?” Delaney asked as she took the adhesive up in her hand.  She applied it to the bottom of their light source, and then to the bottom of the paper. The farmer situated the lantern down on the raft first and then she looked up at Quint.

“Barley said twenty seconds,” answered the sentinel as he placed their candle down in the middle and he held it in place while counting.  “Okay! Seems like we’re both pretty confident in our little lantern. Course the real test will be tossing it in the water.”

Delaney’s eyes were wide and full of excitement as they lit the candle and she held the lantern gingerly in her hands as they walked over to the waterfront.  Quint came to stand behind her as they came to the edge of the coast and his hands slid over hers. He pressed a soft, tender kiss to her temple once more and Delaney simpered at the action.  She knew he could be romantic, but this was taking the cake.

“Here we go, Lane. Let’s do it together for extra luck.” he whispered against her ear.

Shouts of asking if everyone was ready and answers of the affirmative broke the stillness of the night air and everyone began counting together.  On three, dozens of lanterns took to the sky and many hit the water. A few broke apart the moment they hit the surface, but Delaney jumped with glee and threw her arms around Quint’s neck in her excitement when they saw that theirs was floating with no issue.

Quint picked her up and spun her around before setting her back on her feet.  “I never doubted us for a moment. Together, we make a pretty impressive team.”  He looked down upon her face, taking in the vision before him. Her skin was glowing from the luminescence reflecting off of the water and it settled into her eyes as she looked up at him vulnerably.  He could see that there was something she wanted to say, but she was afraid to. Both of them looked out upon the water and Quint smiled after a moment. “Isn’t that something? All the lanterns together light up the entire shoreline.”

The sentinel released his hold on Delaney as he walked over to the shore, and he knelt down to give one lantern a little nudge out towards the open water.  He felt Delaney come to stand beside him once more and Quint took a deep breath in. If he was going to make this work, he needed to open up some more. “When I was younger and living in the city, I had…” He paused a moment as he felt Delaney wrap her arm around his middle, letting him know that she was listening to what he was saying.  Her eyes had yet to leave the spectacle of the lanterns floating on the ocean before them. “...dreams of greatness. Like lots of folks at that age. Thought I’d rise up through the ranks, find myself some sort of glory.  I wanted to be the personal sentinel to some truly important people. Leaders and politicians. After my injury, and after coming here to live in Sugar Blossom, I nearly lost myself. Thought of myself as a failure. I still struggle with it, to be honest.

“I thought that because I never saw out my childhood dream that I would never be truly happy or satisfied.  I closed myself off to every other path, every opportunity that could have presented itself in that time…” Quint sighed heavily as he shook his head. “...I was too wrapped up in my own feelings of failure and defeat.”  Delaney turned, shifting both her embrace and her gaze and Quint looked down into her gemstone colored eyes. “And then you came into my life and you started to wear down those walls…” Quint paused for a moment as his hand came up to cradle one cheek.  His thumb stroked the skin there, and Quint felt his heart thundering in his chest. “With you here in Sugar Blossom, Delaney, I can finally see a future for myself that isn’t tied to a bitter past. Every day, you’re helping to ease those regrets, those hopeless frustrations.  You make me feel content with where I am. With who I am.

“ I need you to know that my feelings for you, they’re sincere Delaney. This is something I’ve never really felt before.”

Delaney’s eyes were wet as one hand wrapped around the fingers against her cheek and the other came up to settle on his forearm.  “ Quint…” she began. Then it hit both of them at once, the feeling that they were being watched by everyone else. Delaney could feel his nervousness creeping to the fore and she smiled kindly as she began walking back towards the darkened promenade.

Quint smiled, understanding her intent, and cleared his throat.  Their fingers wove together and he gave a quick, but sharp whistle for Maiya to follow.  “It’s not like me to ramble on so much. Let me walk you home, as thanks for listening. It’s the least I can do,” he announced, though both of them smirked when they heard mutters and grumbles from the older women who had been wanting to watch the romance unfold.

The walk back to Delaney’s farm was a quiet one, though Quint could feel that the farmer had something she wanted to say the entire time.  He had never known her not to say what was on her mind, so why was she holding back now? Finally, they came to her front door and Quint resisted being pulled inside at first.  Delaney would not be denied on the same note, and she laughed softly as he grinned the moment he crossed the threshold.

Their mouths met tentatively at first, but Quint inhaled sharply through his nose as Delaney began unfastening his armor.  His tongue delved into her mouth, tasting her and branding her all at once and his lover moaned in response. They broke apart for only a moment when Delaney pulled both his breastplate and shirt away in one smooth motion and Quint used her shoulders to steady himself as he began loosening his boots.

His lips fell to her neck after he got his feet bare, and Delaney gasped against his ear as her fingers tangled in his hair.  His hands began working at her clothing, and he gently eased her blouse off her shoulders and to the floor. With time, reverence, and patience, both were left standing in the nude by her table and Quint looked down on the beauty before him.  She was so warm, so receptive to him, and she had been the one to open both her arms and heart to him. It was only fair he did the same for her. Delaney’s supple fingers smoothed over his chest before making a journey south. He stopped her motions, guiding both her hands back around his neck and Delaney smiled as she jumped up into Quint’s arms.  

He carried her over to their bed, his leg sore, but he would not be deterred in showing the woman in his arms just how much he had come to love her.

Love her?  

Delaney’s cry of delight as he eased into her body fell onto Quint’s ears like a sweet song.  She clutched at him tightly as they settled into a slow, maddening rhythm. “Darlin’, goddesses above, please!  You’re driving me mad here!” she gasped, only to let out a long, tapering moan as Quint twirled his thickness inside of her, stretching and touching her more intimately than any ever had.  

“Do something about it then, Lane.” teased Quint as his azure gaze glittered down on her.  Desire, lust, happiness, belonging...All of it and more was shining there and reflected back in her eyes.  

Delaney grinned even as she laughed and she hauled her sentinel in over her fully before flipping them expertly.  It had been such a smooth maneuver that they hadn’t lost their connection. Quint pushed them back towards the pillows and he groaned in need as Delaney twirled him selfishly inside of her in recompense for his teasing.

Finally, she leaned over him, capturing the sentinel’s lips in her own branding kiss and she rocked her hips to move him inside of her again.  “Just let me love you, Quint.” she whispered against his lips, mirroring his words to her from their first time. She returned to upright, pulling his hands and placing them where she wanted on her body.  She bounced in his lap, steadying herself on the headboard and the sentinel beneath her moaned appreciatively as she rode him all the while keeping the pace he had set.

He sat up to join her, and Quint’s lips suckled at her neck and collar bone.  “That’s my line, sweetness, but goddesses above, I loved hearing it from you,” he whispered into her skin.  He directed her movements as Delaney came down just a little harder on his cock, though not once changing the tempo.  She needed just that little bit of strength from him and he would give it to her.

Quint meant what he had said earlier.  Everything of his...His heart, his body, his very soul were all hers for the taking if she wanted them.  He was invested in her now, and there was no other woman he could think of moving him to be this way. He had fallen over the precipice willfully and wholly into love.

Passion mounted between them, driving the flames of their desire and love hotter and higher than they had ever soared before.  Delaney cried his name in delectation as he began taking her strongly. She needed his strength to break apart the bubble of need that was expanding, twisting almost painfully within her.  She trusted him explicitly, and Quint had yet to take her beyond what she could handle.

Her head flew back against the mattress as Quint doubled her over, making her feet come to rest on either side of her head.  Their loins were slapping together wetly at a brisk pace, and the sentinel’s eyes were watching Delaney’s face intently. He whirled his hips as he came down and he smirked when his lover’s eyes went wide at that sensation.

“Yes Quint!  Just like that!” she cried, and her voice broke a little as he repeated the motion.  

“Come for me love…” he urged sweetly.  Quint needed to feel her climax, needed her to reach that zenith before he did.  He could feel those heralding tremors from inside her, he knew he was close!

Delaney’s fingers dug into Quint’s back as her body followed his gentle command and her cries of ecstasy filled the room.  She heard her name fall from his lips as he joined her in bliss. Their eyes met briefly in the low light in their passionate haze, both their hearts thundering madly.  Slowly, Quint eased Delaney back down to the mattress again, and he stretched out alongside her. Their lips met, and the sentinel pulled Delaney flush against his body.  Their legs tangled together as their tongues dueled, and Quint pulled away from Delaney’s lips to gaze down at her in wonder.

He smoothed his fingers down her cheek in a reverent caress and she sighed happily at the contact. “I’m in awe of you, you know.  You’re changing everything around you, all of it for the better, and I’m getting to witness that,” whispered the sentinel as he rubbed his nose to hers.  “I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve never felt this way before, Laney...I want you to know that. Nothing I’ve experienced has ever been this deep, this…” Quint paused, unsure of the words he wanted to use to keep going.  Delaney placed a single finger to his lips to stay his rambling before pressing her soft mouth to his. It was a silent demand that he show her, not tell her. He chuckled softly, wrapping his lover tighter in his embrace.  “Close your eyes. I’ll be quiet now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wound up taking a little break from writing due to work and the holidays. On top of everything else, I hit a small snag with both of my main works and I'm trying to work through the writer's block with this. It's a one shot for now, but if you want me to continue it, let me know! This one has the potential to get bigger!


End file.
